20 experimentos
by Jane Ko
Summary: Veinte one shots de Tatsumi Souichi y Morinaga Tetsuhiro, la pareja de científicos más original, excéntrica y adorable de todos los tiempos con episodios cómicos y románticos sobre su simple y nada agitado día a día.
1. ¿Dijiste Yaoi?

**EXPERIMENTO N°1: ¿DIJISTE YAOI?**

– ¡Voilà!

El confundido hombre miró de derecha a izquierda y no obtuvo ni media pista de qué era todo aquello. Se rascó el cuello en un gesto de irritación y profirió gruñidos ininteligibles que marcaban el fin de su paciencia. Su fiel compañero seguía con las manos extendidas como presentando el lugar de ensueño de cualquier ser sobre la tierra y no entendía cómo el otro no tenía ni idea de en dónde estaban.

– ¿Y… bien?

– ¿Y bien qué?

– Mou, Senpai, ¿en verdad no sabes dónde estamos?

– ¿Cómo puedo saberlo, baka? – preguntó malhumorado – Me sacaste a rastras del departamento diciendo "Senpai, vamos, ya va a empezar" y cuando te pregunté de qué demonios hablabas, pusiste tu habitual cara de idiota y dijiste "¡Es una sorpresa!"

– Es que era una sorpresa, pero no te veo muy sorprendido. – dijo con desánimo.

– ¡Es porque no sé en dónde estamos, estúpido!

– Está bien, ya que no te has dado cuenta, te lo diré. Estamos nada más y nada menos que en la NagoyaCon.

– ¿La qué?

– NagoyaCon es una convención de anime y manga que hay aquí en Nagoya cada dos años. No pude asistir a la anterior, así que este año definitivamente quería venir… pues… contigo.

Souichi lo miró con pena. No entendía cómo su compañero de piso podía ser tan ingenuo e iluso a veces. ¿Una convención de anime y manga? ¿En serio? Sabía que el chico era infantil, pero no a ese extremo. Sin embargo, al ver que la mayoría de personas ahí bordeaba los veinte, supuso que no era que Tetsuhiro fuera infantil, sino que él era amargado. No le gustó esa conclusión, por lo que prefirió ignorar sus propios pensamientos.

– De acuerdo, ¿y ahora qué?

– Vamos a recorrer los stands para comprar merchandising y después vamos a algún puesto de comida, ¿te parece?

– Comer no suena mal.

– Primero comamos entonces. – aceptó sonriente.

Ambos muchachos recorrieron los distintos stands de comida y, a decir verdad, todo estaba delicioso. Souichi probó un poco de todo y una expresión de felicidad se reflejaba en sus ojos con cada bocadillo nuevo que saboreaba. Tetsuhiro lo miraba con ternura y se alegró de que su Senpai estuviera disfrutando la convención junto a él. Mientras comían unos deliciosos takoyakis, Tetsuhiro advirtió a lo lejos un stand que se había llenado de gente y solo cuando estiró un poco la cabeza se dio cuenta de la razón de la aglomeración. Lanzó un grito que bien podría haber sido confundido con unas uñas raspando una pizarra de tiza.

– Maldita sea, Morinaga, no grites en mi oído.

– S-Senpai, es, es…

El chico de Fukuoka casi hiperventilaba a la vez que señalaba a la mujer que estaba detrás de una gran mesa. Al parecer esta persona desconocida para Senpai estaba realizando una sesión de autógrafos.

– ¿La conoces?

– ¡Es Takanaga Hinako sensei!

– Mmm… No, no me suena.

– ¡Es mi mangaka favorita! Le pediré que firme mi manga.

– ¿Eh? ¿Has llegado al extremo de traer esas cosas? Ni pienses que iré contigo porque…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su advertencia, su asistente ya se había ido corriendo hacia la popular autora haciendo varias reverencias al verla y entregándole a su vez un manga que había sacado repentinamente de su mochila. Souichi se cogía la frente en señal de "¿Qué debería hacer con este idiota?" y solo observaba atento la interacción entre su amigo y la mangaka.

– Konnichiwa, Takanaga sensei. Adoro su trabajo, es usted mi mangaka favorita.

– Oh, arigatou gozaimasu. – agradeció con una sonrisa.

– Sensei, ¿podría por favor firmar mi manga?

– Seguro. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– M-Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

– Para Morinaga-kun entonces. – repitió sonriente mientras firmaba la primera página de su manga preferido.

Tetsuhiro casi al borde de las lágrimas tomó la mano de Takanaga Hinako, le dio las gracias muchas veces y volvió a hacer una reverencia antes de regresar hacia donde estaba su Senpai.

– Estoy tan feliz. – suspiró estrechando el manga contra su pecho.

– Baka, ¿estás llorando?

– Acabo de conocer a mi mangaka favorita y firmó mi manga. ¿Te parece poco?

– No le veo lo emocionante.

– ¿Hay algo que realmente te emocione en esta vida, Senpai? No me digas, los experimentos.

– Es justo lo que iba a decir.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – comentó divertido.

– ¿Y a ti, no? También eres un científico después de todo.

– Sí, pero sabes que más que los experimentos, lo que me gusta es aplicar los resultados.

– Lo sé, es lo que harás en S Pharmaceuticals, ¿verdad?

– Exacto, así que…

Tetsuhiro volvió a quedar boquiabierto y sin palabras coherentes en su cerebro. Señaló hacia otro stand donde también había muchísima gente amontonada y lanzó un chillido que hizo volar a un grupo de aves que estaba por ahí cerca. Senpai tuvo que taparse los oídos y casi se desmaya del susto.

– Kuso baka, ¿y ahora por qué demonios gritas?

– ¡S-Son Midorikawa Hikaru y Toriumi Kousuke!

– ¿Y esos quiénes son?

– ¡Ven conmigo! – gritó jalándolo del brazo – Te explicaré en el camino, ¿no ves que hay cola?

Souichi exasperado tuvo que dejarse arrastrar hasta la fila que felizmente aún no era demasiado extensa. El menor emocionado esperaba su turno para poder saludar a tan famosos y extraordinarios profesionales.

– ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir quién diablos son estos?

– Senpai, no hables así tan alto. Estos respetables señores son mis seiyuus favoritos. ¡Son tan geniales!

– ¿Por qué será que no conozco a nadie aquí?

– Es que no lees manga ni ves anime, Senpai.

– ¿Y tú sí?

– Digamos que más o menos. Lo hago en mi tiempo libre.

– ¿Qué tipo de anime y manga? ¿Shoujo?

– ¿Tú sabes lo que es el shoujo? – preguntó completamente asombrado.

– Más o menos, y es porque Kanako ama leer eso. Son esas historias rosas y estúpidas con finales felices y absurdos, ¿na?

– Creo que acabas de ofender a todos los consumidores de shoujo de la tierra, Senpai.

– Bah, tonterías.

– ¡Ya casi es nuestro turno!

– C-Chotto, no me jales de la camisa!

El chiquillo inclinó su cuerpo en ángulo de noventa grados para saludar respetuosamente a los actores de voz mientras estos sonreían conmovidos por la evidente emoción de tan adorable fan.

– Mirorikawa-san, Toriumi-san, soy fan de ustedes desde siempre. Me emociona poder conocerlos finalmente.

– Gracias por tu apoyo. – contestó Kousuke tomando la mano de Tetsuhiro.

– Nos encanta venir a Nagoya, los fans son muy agradables. – aseveró Hikaru tomando también su mano.

Al ver ambos hombres a Souichi pensaron que se trataba también de su fan, así que le extendieron la mano y él correspondió tímidamente. Todos hicieron las reverencias correspondientes y se alejaron de la cola que ya empezaba a crecer. El científico menor no podía estar más feliz que eso. Sonreía y suspiraba ante la mirada irritable de Souichi. Pero verlo así de alegre no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

– ¿Ellos son seiyuus de shoujo?

– Sí, pero yo veo sus trabajos de yaoi…

Demasiado tarde. La palabra prohibida había salido de sus labios y no pudo evitar cubrir su boca por acto reflejo. Souichi arqueó una ceja y lo miró intrigado mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Se detuvieron un momento y el mayor soltó la palabra como si fuera parte de su vocabulario cotidiano.

– ¿Yaoi?

– E-Etto…

– ¿Por qué el término me suena tanto? – dijo pensativo – ¿Qué significa?

– _¡Tetsuhiro no baka! ¿En qué lío te has metido? Será mejor que cambie el tema._

– Mira, Senpai, un stand de Shingeki no Kyojin, la vez pasada te compraste la capa, ¿ne?

– No me recuerdes ese horrendo incidente. En fin… ¿Es bueno? ¿Debería verlo?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿De qué más? ¡Del yaoi!

Algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí lo escucharon gritar y soltaron pícaras risitas mientras observaban de pies a cabeza a los dos apuestos hombres y comentaban entre ellas emocionadas. Tetsuhiro sonrió amargamente.

– _Fujoshis…_

– ¿Y tienes cosas yaoi en el depa?

Aquella situación parecía irreal, como sacada de un manga y adaptada a la complicada y lamentable vida de Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Sí, hasta podían hacer una película basada en ello, pensó. Por otro lado, ¿por qué su Senpai era tan obstinado a veces?

– No creo que sea una buena idea que tú veas eso, Senpai.

– ¿Por qué no? Es fin de semana, quiero distraerme viendo algo nuevo y diferente. Si tienes material en casa, podría echarle un vistazo.

– E-Es que en verdad es muy poco productivo, muy poco educativo y bastante aburrido… No es algo que le gustaría a todo el mundo. Por ejemplo, las chicas lo detestan…

– Vaya, ahora has hecho que me dé más curiosidad.

– Y-Ya sé, ¿por qué no vamos a la casa y vemos algo de drama o comedia?

– ¿Por qué te opones tanto a la idea? – interrogó suspicaz.

– N-No es que me o-oponga, es s-solo que creo que t-tú…

– ¿Y por qué estás tartamudeando?

– ¡Mira, por allá están regalando toffees! ¿Por qué no vamos también y…?

– Morinaga.

– ¿H-Hai?

– ¡Nos vamos a la casa ahora mismo!

El aura amenazante del mayor llenó el ambiente y contra esos arranques de histeria no había más que acceder a hacer lo que él ordenara. El pobre chico fue tomado violentamente del cuello del polo y arrastrado hasta la estación de buses ante las miradas confundidas de los transeúntes.

– _¡Mis horas están contadas!_

* * *

El chico de cabello oscuro se encontraba de cuclillas sacando su empolvada pero selecta colección del tan famoso y difundido género como era el _boys love_. Hacía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba ver nada de eso, pero consideraba que todo homosexual que se respeta debía tener unos cuantos discos a su disposición, solo por si acaso. Ahora bien, Senpai tenía que ser bastante ingenuo como para no saber qué era exactamente el yaoi. O tal vez sí lo sabía y solo quería ponerlo en una encrucijada para acusarlo de pervertido nivel Dios y después usar eso como excusa para dejarlo sin sexo un par de semanas.

– _Aunque es una opción, estamos hablando de Senpai. No hay forma en que él vería esto si supiera lo que verdaderamente es._

Dentro de aquella caja encontró material del que ya ni siquiera se acordaba, y sacó algunos títulos que colocó posteriormente en su cama. Comenzó a reflexionar tras revisar una y otra vez varios animes y OVAs conocidos y algunos no tan célebres.

– _Tengo que elegir el menos traumatizante… Lo malo es que todos los que tengo son de ese tipo…_

– Morinaga, ¿por qué tardas tanto? – gritó Souichi molesto desde la sala.

– A-Ahora voy.

– El trago y los snacks están listos, solo falta que te dignes a venir.

– _Hoy moriré. Sí, Senpai va a asesinarme después de esto y de eso no hay duda. ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

De repente una idea bastante buena cruzó su mente. Se tomó el mentón con el índice y el pulgar y empezó a analizar su situación detenidamente, a pesar de que ya no contaba con mucho tiempo dada la poca paciencia reflejada en la voz del feroz amor de su vida. Quizá aún había escapatoria.

– _Ya sé lo que haré. Le voy a llevar cualquier película que tenga por ahí y después…_

Justo estaba pensado en cómo aplicar esa increíble idea para evitar la horrible catástrofe que tendría lugar si el hombre más homofóbico del planeta veía una producción de ese género, cuando a sus espaldas vio, bien erguida y en todo su terrorífico esplendor, a la persona a la cual pretendía engañar. Lo observó desde abajo y definitivamente desde ese ángulo se veía mucho más intimidante y aterrador.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué tardas tanto? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Afortunadamente Souichi había pasado antes por el baño para lavarse la cara por el fuerte bochorno que había estado haciendo esos últimos días. Por ello, había dejado sus anteojos en la sala y no alcanzó a ver las portadas de los DVDs que su amigo tenía sobre su cama y en sus manos. Supuso que sería toda una colección, por lo que no dio mucha importancia al asunto y le arranchó una al azar. Tetsuhiro entró en pánico.

– ¡S-Senpai, esa no!

– ¿Y por qué no?

– Es un poco aburrida y…

– Veremos esta y punto. Ahora levántate antes de que pierda la paciencia.

– P-Pero tengo que guardar todo esto.

– Después lo harás. ¡Vamos!

– _Dios y Buddha se apiaden de mi alma…_

Una vez en la sala, Tetsuhiro se sentó en una esquina del sofá rezando internamente para que todo eso no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría. Souichi sacó el disco del estuche, dejó este olvidado a un lado y preparó el reproductor de DVD. Cada paso que daba el científico hacía temblar a su asistente al tener la certeza de que sería lo último que vería en su miserable vida. Antes de sentarse junto a su compañero, Souichi se colocó los anteojos.

– Senpai, aún estás a tiempo de…

– Ya cállate que está empezando.

Tetsuhiro tragaba en seco rogando para que su Senpai se quedara dormido o se aburriera y decidiera detener la película en cualquier momento. La historia transcurría normal, pero ciertos detalles hicieron despertar la suspicacia y desconfianza del hombre de cabello largo.

– Oi, esto se está poniendo interesante, pero tengo una duda. ¿Por qué no hay mujeres en esa película? Hasta ahora solo he visto puros hombres. Se me hace un poco raro.

El jovencito atemorizado contorsionó su cuerpo para protegerse de la inminente paliza que sabía que recibiría de parte de su superior en cuanto apareciera la primera escena XXX en la pantalla del televisor. Y eso sucedería en cuestión de segundos. Ambos protagonistas del OVA ya se encontraban en la habitación del menor de ellos cuando sin previo aviso empezaron a besarse apasionadamente al mismo tiempo en que se arrancaban la ropa mutuamente. Souichi clavó la mirada en la pantalla y aun más al escuchar los inconfundibles gritos que caracterizaban escenas como esa.

Tetsuhiro cerró fuertemente los ojos y esperó un rato, pero para su sorpresa, nada ocurrió. Los abrió lentamente y bajó el brazo con el que se cubría la cabeza y quedó estupefacto al ver la expresión ensimismada de Senpai. Estaba quieto, aunque sus labios temblaban y sus mejillas y orejas estaban ardiendo.

– _N-No es posible, ¿le está gustando?_

Pero el mundo no podía ser tan perfectamente imposible. En cámara lenta Souichi giró la cabeza hacia él como un poseso, con las pupilas dilatadas y una diabólica media sonrisa. Tetsuhiro tragó saliva de manera audible y retrocedió por puro instinto de supervivencia. Al ver al otro hombre ponerse de pie como un robot, trató de huir de un salto hacia algún lugar seguro donde no pudiera llegar la bestia inhumana en la que se había convertido su superior.

– MO-RI-NA-GA…

– S-Senpai, y-yo puedo e-explicarlo…

– ¡¿Qué cuernos me has hecho ver, maldito pervertido?!

– Senpai, tú mismo me lo pediste.

– Ahora entiendo por qué no me dijiste nada antes.

– Traté de hacerlo, pero nunca me escuchas.

Souichi lo perseguía furioso por todo el departamento mientras le arrojaba lo que encontraba a su alcance. Cogió un florero y, justo cuando se preparaba para lanzarlo, escuchó el intenso gemido del personaje que hacía de uke. Oh sí, había olvidado presionar el botón de _stop_. Cogió el control y expulsó el disco velozmente hirviendo de rabia y también de vergüenza al no haber podido evitar recordar sus propios encuentros íntimos con el de cabello corto.

– Te voy a sacar los intestinos. O mejor te voy a cortar el cuello. ¡O mejor las dos cosas!

– ¡Gomen nasai!

Desde la cocina, a donde había corrido a esconderse, Tetsuhiro percibió un breve silencio y se alzó lentamente para ver qué había sucedido. La mueca que se reflejaba en la cara de Souichi se parecía mucho a un tic nervioso que hacía temblar todo su perfil. El chico de ojos verdes no supo si esa era una mala o una pésima señal de lo que se avecinaba.

– Entonces esos seiyuus de hoy son los que hacen esas voces de… de… ¡Ahhh!

– Senpai, ellos no son gays, solo hacen su trabajo. Y además son muy buenos…

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– _¡Ay, cada cosa que digo me entierra más!_

Souichi se cogió los cabellos con desesperación y una expresión entre horror y asco adornó su rostro. Negó varias veces con la cabeza como un psicótico.

– Y yo hasta les di la mano… ¡Ahhh! ¡Quiero morir!

– ¡Senpai, cálmate!

– Quiero morir… ¡pero primero te voy a matar a ti!

– ¡SENPAI!

Tal vez Tatsumi Souichi no había nacido para ser espectador de manga y anime, y mucho menos de yaoi. O simplemente el yaoi no estaba preparado para audiencia como Souichi, aunque él ya fuera, sin saberlo, un claro representante del género.

* * *

– ¡Más rápido, Morinaga!

– Senpai, por favor, no me obligues a hacer esto…

– Oh, sí, sí lo harás. ¡Sácalo todo!

– ¡Siempre hago lo que tú dices, pero esto es muy cruel!

– ¡Basta de berrinches! Esta casa no puede estar contaminada con ese material pecaminoso y antinatural.

Tetsuhiro gimoteaba al ver toda su colección de yaoi en DVDs, mangas y revistas dispuesta en su cama, lista para ser desechada por el tirano de ojos miel. Al parecer, el trauma psicológico había dado paso a la furia irracional y ahora el hombre mayor iba a deshacerse de todo aquello que creía inmoral y satánico.

– Nunca te voy a perdonar esto, Morinaga.

– Senpai, solo es ficción, ¡ficción! Déjame al menos conservar uno o dos.

– De ninguna manera, todo irá a la basura.

– Esto cuesta, ¿sabías?

– No es mi culpa que te gastes el dinero en por… por… ¡Ah! No lo diré. En serio sabía que eras un enfermo, pero no tanto. Ah, pero ahora ya sé de dónde aprendes tanta cochinada.

– Senpai, no será que… ¿no será que te da celos que vea esto? – dijo con un tono de esperanza – ¡No hay comparación posible, Senpai! Prefiero mil veces cuando tú y yo lo hacemos y…

La estruendosa bofetada lo hizo caer sobre la cama encima de todas las cosas de las que ahora tendría que despedirse para siempre.

– ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – vociferó sonrojado – Y más te vale que me des todo porque pobre de ti si encuentro uno solo…

– ¡Hidoi! – lloriqueó frotándose la mejilla.

Y es que a veces los comentarios de Morinaga Tetsuhiro no eran los más acertados ni los más oportunos, y eso Souichi lo sabía mejor que nadie.

* * *

Naturalmente al día siguiente, Tetsuhiro fue directo al bar de su fiel amigo Hiroto para suplicarle entre lágrimas que le dejara sacar una copia de todo su material yaoi. Solo esperaba que este tuviera las ediciones sin censura de sus títulos favoritos que ahora probablemente yacían en el camión de la basura.

Por supuesto que esta vez se aseguraría de esconder todo en un lugar fuera del alcance de su tirano amor.

* * *

No sé si en el universo del manga Tetsu sería un consumidor de yaoi, pero me suena lógico, jeje. Lo siento, moría por escribir esto, y como soy la Dama de las Comedias, quise plasmar cómo sería una situación de este tipo entre ambos. Asimismo, hace mucho que quería escribir un momento en el que nuestros chicos se encontraran con sus célebres y geniales seiyuus, Midorin y ToriKou, y por supuesto con la preciosa y maravillosa Hina sensei.

Gracias por seguirme también en este tercer fic que será una serie de one shots con situaciones cómicas y románticas.

Nos vemos en el próximo experimento!

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	2. Golpe por golpe, beso por beso

**EXPERIMENTO N°2: GOLPE POR GOLPE, BESO POR BESO**

No era ya un secreto para nadie que Morinaga Tetsuhiro era un perfecto masoquista sin remedio. Y es que a estas alturas, ya a nadie le quedaban dudas al respecto. Los estudiantes y profesores que habían tenido la oportunidad de ser testigos de la interacción entre él y el tirano científico del laboratorio N° 2, sabían de más que el menor era una especie de mártir.

Lo que nadie entendía era cómo y por qué el pobre chico había aguantado durante casi cinco años los constantes maltratos de su superior. Aunque de cierto modo su sacrificio era necesario para evitar que la bestia matara a la primera persona que se le cruzara en el camino cuando se ponía de mal humor.

Era precisamente uno de esos días agitados y ocupados en los que Souichi se enfurecía por todo y por nada, y su kouhai era el que pagaba las consecuencias como de costumbre. El menor había soltado un grito agudo y se estaba frotando la zona en la que había recibido el repentino puñetazo de su Senpai. Este lo observaba y se acariciaba los nudillos por el impacto de su propio golpe.

– Senpai, ¿por qué me golpeas tanto? Me vas a dejar tonto.

– ¿Y qué no lo eres ya? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

El chiquillo frunció el ceño ofendido y volvió a sus labores sin refutar nada. De cierta manera, a veces se cansaba de aquella situación. No tanto por el hecho de ser golpeado sin clemencia, (y con esto no hacía más que probar la teoría general de que era un total masoquista), sino porque estos golpes no eran nada proporcionales a las noches de pasión que añoraba y que solo podía contar con los dedos de las manos. Su seme voraz interno le soplaba uno que otro plan escabroso de cuando en cuando, pero sabía que debía ir de a pocos con el hombre de su vida.

– ¿Sabes, Senpai? Se me ha ocurrido algo.

– Alguna nueva estupidez imagino. – comentó sin despegar la vista del matraz.

– No lo vería de ese modo si fuera tú… Verás, he decidido que cada vez que me des un golpe, yo te daré un beso.

– ¡¿C-Cómo?! – espetó dando un salto.

– Es lo justo, ¿no? Ah, y no importa en dónde ni con quién estemos. Así que ten mucho cuidado en adelante.

– Baka, no te atreverías… Me estás chantajeando de nuevo, ¿no es así?

El mayor empezó a hervir de rabia cual volcán en erupción y lo cogió del brazo listo para golpearlo. Y no pudo más que sentir cómo su furia aumentaba al toparse con el rostro pícaro del chiquillo retándolo seductoramente.

– Vamos, Senpai, golpéame…

Souichi no dudó en darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, y cuando pensó que ese sería escarmiento suficiente para que su chantajista asistente desistiera de aquella absurda y barata idea, sintió cómo este lo jalaba de la cintura y estampaba sus labios contra los suyos. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza por dos motivos que se entremezclaron en su cerebro simultáneamente: la intensidad de aquel profundo beso y el pánico de que alguien los sorprendiera en el acto. Para su fortuna, la puerta del laboratorio estaba cerrada y a esa hora la mayoría de alumnos estaba en clases. Asimismo, el más joven no era tan imprudente. Por más que quisiera, sabía que no era conveniente que el mundo se enterase de su _complicada relación_ y mucho menos dentro de la universidad. Por ello, el beso fue profundo, pero muy breve, siendo él mismo el que lo había roto. Souichi lo miró con los ojos llenos de espanto.

– Cuidado, Senpai, mientras más fuerte sea el golpe, más agresivo será el beso.

Souichi volvió a levantar la mano, pero al terminar de captar el sentido de aquellas palabras, la apretó fuertemente hasta dejarla en un tembloroso puño. Finalmente descansó ambas manos en el filo de la mesa del laboratorio. Tetsuhiro rió con disimulo.

– Debo irme, tengo clases en un rato. Nos vemos en la noche, Senpai. – murmuró juguetonamente mientras desaparecía del lugar.

– _No te vas a salir con la tuya, bastardo._

En el camino hacia su aula de clases, Tetsuhiro se felicitó internamente y a la vez se reprendió por no haber sido capaz de maquinar tan grandiosa idea mucho antes. Estaba a un paso de entrar a su salón cuando de repente paró en seco. Calculó mentalmente que habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez en que había tenido a Senpai entre sus brazos y entre sus sábanas, y que ya venía siendo hora de hacerlo de nuevo. Gracias a su nuevo y brillante _chantaje_ bien podía lograrlo esa misma noche.

– _¿Eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad hoy?_ _¡_ _Oh, soy tan feliz!_

Sin embargo, esa noche a su regreso, Souichi lo había tratado como quien trata a un buen amigo. Sin insultos, sin gritos, sin golpes. Se amarraría las manos si era necesario, pero no caería en los sucios trucos de su compañero de piso por más que este lo provocara para golpearlo sin contemplaciones. Está de más decir que Tetsuhiro no podía sentirse más miserable al ver su plan irse por la borda. Y es que desde aquel día, Senpai llegaba al departamento, comían, a veces bebían, veían un poco de televisión y al rato este último se escabullía hacia su habitación sin más ni más.

Los golpes habían cesado y por tanto también los besos.

El de cabello largo empezó a sentir los efectos desde el quinto día. Estaba en su límite. Si no golpeaba a Tetsuhiro en las próximas horas, temía que su cuerpo estallaría a causa de la ira acumulada. ¿Debía retomar el karate o empezar a practicar box? Y es que cada vez que sentía deseos irrefrenables de levantarle al otro la mano, el puño o la zapatilla, le daba la impresión de que el chico menor ya no temblaría de miedo, sino que lo retaría para que lo golpeara, pero eso sí, ateniéndose a las consecuencias de ser salvajemente besado sin importar el momento ni el lugar. Ah, y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Después de todo, su pervertido asistente no era de los que se conformaban con un simple beso, ¿verdad?

¿Ahora quién era el tirano?

Souichi se sentía acorralado. Esa noche, se puso a reflexionar a conciencia sobre su situación. Agredía físicamente a su kouhai cada vez que su furia se lo indicaba, habiéndose convertido esta _práctica_ en parte de su rutina diaria al punto de sentir ahora que la abstinencia lo mataría. ¿Qué tan equivocado había estado todo este tiempo? Perdido en sus cavilaciones, no había sentido llegar al causante de su suplicio.

– Senpai, ¿me estás oyendo?

– ¿Eh…?

– Dije tadaima. – repitió dejando su mochila a un lado del sofá – ¿Ya comiste?

– Ah, sí, comí algo en el camino. ¿Tú?

– También. Estaba cansado como para cocinar, solo lo iba a hacer si tú no habías comido. Y en vista de que ya lo hiciste…

El menor se dirigió al cuarto de baño y minutos después volvió al salón. Souichi lo miraba de reojo desde la cocina. Quería hablar, pero las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta por vergüenza y ansiedad. Sus ojos siguieron sus movimientos hasta que lo vio sentarse en el sofá. Fue entonces cuando se armó de valor para hablar.

– M-Morinaga, yo… yo quería disculparme por… tú sabes… golpearte tan seguido…

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su compañero casi hace reír al mismo Souichi. ¿Tan raro era que él se disculpara por su comportamiento erróneo? Ya lo había hecho antes, pero al parecer no era algo que lo caracterizara demasiado.

– No tienes que disculparte. No me molesta…

Esta vez fue el turno de Souichi de hacer un gesto de evidente asombro.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Que no me molesta que me golpees. Está bien, está bien, hasta yo acepto que eso sonó horrible. Me refiero a que no es que no me moleste, pero…

El rostro del chico de cabello corto ensombreció de repente. Sus pómulos se tiñeron de un tono rosado que, sin saber por qué, hizo saltar el corazón de Souichi.

– Es vergonzoso…

– S-Solo dilo. No me voy a enojar ni nada por el estilo.

– No es por eso…

– ¿Entonces?

El asistente guardó silencio y volteó la mirada. Inclinó la cabeza por inercia, de modo que los mechones de su cerquillo pudieran ocultar el brillo acuoso de sus ojos.

– Es que siento que esa es tu forma de demostrarme que… te importo. Siento que es nuestra manera de comunicarnos y es solo nuestra, así que…

Nuevamente el mutismo del más joven se hizo presente. ¿O sea que todos esos años se había dejado golpear por tan estúpida razón? ¿Se podía ser más idiota? Souichi se daba cuenta ahora de que no sabía nada, de que no entendía nada sobre los sentimientos de ese muchachito, y aunque quisiera averiguarlo todo en un segundo, no sabía exactamente cómo preguntarlo. Nunca estaba seguro de cuál era la manera correcta de actuar frente a aquel joven que le entregaba su vida día a día.

– Soy un tonto, ¿verdad?

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio por tercera vez consecutiva. Souichi se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. Aquel tercer silencio incómodo duró varios minutos y fue roto solo por una motocicleta que pasaba por la calle. De alguna manera ese sonido los sacó de sus pensamientos y se miraron aún con cautela. De repente, el mayor resopló ofuscado, se puso de pie, cogió a su kouhai del cuello y le dio un potente puñetazo lanzándolo casi hasta el comedor.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y ahora por qué me golpeaste? ¡Y encima tan fuerte! Además pensé que te estabas disculpando por…

Y fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta del propósito de ese golpe. Desde ese ángulo pudo apreciar perfectamente el precioso sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de su Senpai y el temblor danzante de sus iris detrás de aquellos grandes anteojos.

Sí, aquel ser podía tener un carácter infernal, una personalidad atroz y unos puños de acero, pero era la personificación de la ternura y la inocencia. Se levantó despacio y lo vio sonrojarse aun más a medida que él iba acercándose. Ya no huía, ni siquiera se le notaba enojado. Solo temblaba y respiraba con dificultad con el pulso acelerado y el alma febril. Cuando al fin tuvo a Tetsuhiro justo frente a él, sus ojos se movieron hacia su cuello, ya que no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente. El menor susurró su típico "Senpai" con una voz tan sutil y sensual que parecía estar hablando para sí mismo, aunque el otro hombre pudo escucharlo fuerte y claro como si le leyera la mente. Y no es que la idea de irse corriendo a su habitación no hubiera pasado por su cabeza, sino que su cuerpo simplemente no se movía ni un milímetro.

Tetsuhiro tomó su mentón y con el pulgar bordeó el contorno de sus labios semihúmedos. Sus bocas se buscaron y se encontraron como nunca y como siempre. La última idea coherente que pasó por sus mentes fue que por un beso así, valían la pena mil golpes.

Y entre besos y uno que otro tropiezo llegaron a la habitación del ángel en donde el tirano solía saldar sus cuentas pendientes con su cuerpo y con su alma por voluntad propia.

Porque entre ellos el chantaje era la más falsa de las excusas.

* * *

No era ya un secreto para nadie que Morinaga Tetsuhiro era un perfecto masoquista sin remedio. Lo que nadie sabía era que los golpes que recibía de día, él se los cobraba por las noches.

Y de la forma más pura y sublime que nadie imaginaría nunca.

* * *

Ah, en verdad me encantó escribir esto. Qué les pareció el "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente" versión SouTetsu? Morinaga es en definitiva un masoquista, pero bien que puede sacarle provecho a su condición en situaciones como esta. Además ha aprendido a leer a Souichi y sabe cuándo está necesitado de sus atenciones. Como ven, tras un one shot cómico, me inspiré para hacer este más tierno, romántico y sensualón.

Gracias a todas/os por leer y comentar.

Hasta el siguiente experimento!

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	3. Compatibilidad a la medida

**EXPERIMENTO N°3: COMPATIBILIDAD A LA MEDIDA**

El primer suspiro solo lo hizo mover la cabeza unos milímetros. Con el segundo, dejó a un lado el trapo con el que limpiaba los anaqueles. Por fin al tercero, se giró resignado, puso los codos sobre la barra y descansó la cabeza en sus palmas.

– A ver, ¿qué pasó esta vez, Angel-kun?

– ¿Realmente quieres que te lo cuente? – preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

El bartender odiaba cuando su amigo se hacía el interesante y luego el difícil para soltar la lengua, lo cual no le costaba demasiado, sino no se sabría de memoria cada detalle del _foreplay_ entre el chiquillo de ojos verdes y su malvado Senpai.

– ¡Ay, Hiroto-kun! – lloriqueó de manera dramática – ¡Anoche estuve a punto de convencer a Senpai para hacerlo en la ducha!

– ¿Por qué ese _a punto_ no me convence?

– Está bien, me golpeó cuando lo insinué, pero estoy seguro de que dudó por un segundo.

Ese muchacho no tenía remedio y él lo sabía bien. Por eso, secretamente ideaba formas de hacerle un sutil _bullying_ con el objetivo de llevarlo al límite de sus emociones. A pesar de la gran experiencia de aquel ángel en el Campo de Venus, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle que en ocasiones fuera tan ingenuo y se creyera todo lo que le decían. Al fin sonrió maliciosamente y lo miró a los ojos.

– Dime una cosa, Angel-kun. ¿Cuánto mides?

– Mmm, 1 metro 87, ¿por?

– No, no. Me refiero a cuánto mides _ahí abajo_. – preguntó con descaro señalando hacia ese lugar con el índice.

– ¡¿Q-Qué?!

– No es que a mí me interese saber.

– ¿Entonces por qué me lo estás preguntando? Aunque, bueno, no es por presumir, pero creo que tengo un buen tamaño…

– Oh, ¿sou ka? Senpai-san debe estar más que satisfecho.

– ¿A qué viene todo esto? – inquirió intrigado.

El travieso joven rió y miró de un lado a otro como para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera escuchando. Con el dedo le indicó a su amigo que se acercara un poco más, de modo que quedaron envueltos en una especie de atmósfera secreta.

– ¿No has escuchado nunca acerca del "test de compatibilidad sexual"?

– ¿"Test de compatibilidad sexual"? ¿Por qué yo no sabía que existía algo como eso?

– No lo grites, no muchos lo saben.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste antes?

– Porque te conozco y te irías los extremos. Ahora si me prometes controlarte, te diré qué hacer…

Tetsuhiro sonrió como un niño cuyos padres acaban de anunciar que se mudarán a una juguetería. Hiroto se aclaró la garganta al mismo tiempo en el que se preguntaba en su interior cómo es que se le ocurrían ideas tan geniales. Quizá debería patentarlas uno de esos días.

– Verás, este test consiste en saber si ambas personas dentro de una relación son compatibles sexualmente. O sea si realmente están destinados a compartir un lecho y disfrutar del sexo por los siglos de los siglos.

Tetsuhiro dudó un segundo y levantó una ceja.

– ¿Funciona incluso si no somos una pareja… formal?

Hiroto casi se cae de la silla. No era el tipo de pregunta que se esperaba de un muchacho universitario inteligente y encima científico. Aunque la situación de su amigo fuera complicada, no pudo evitar que esa pregunta le causara un poco de gracia y pena a la vez.

– Por supuesto, con mayor razón, ya que eso indicará si deberían seguir teniendo intimidad.

– C-Creo que no me va a convenir saberlo…

– ¿De qué hablas? Es la oportunidad perfecta para que le restriegues en la cara a Senpai-san que el destino los ha unido por los lugares más… digamos… ¿ _ocultos_?

– ¿Eh? ¿Quiere decir que tú piensas que Senpai y yo sí somos compatibles?

– Al contrario, su relación es lo más extraño que he visto en un buen tiempo, pero si el sexo lo vale, pues lo vale.

– Eres cruel, Hiroto-kun.

– Ya, ya, deja de lloriquear y escúchame con atención.

El joven de Fukuoka, aún incrédulo, pestañeó un par de veces como si eso fuera a ayudarle a abrir más la mente. Hiroto se tragó sus ganas de reír y la información empezó a salir de sus labios de manera fluida.

– Todo lo que tienes que hacer es averiguar la medida de Senpai-san y sumarla con tu propia medida. Después te enseñaré la tabla de conversión que indica el porcentaje de compatibilidad según el resultado que hayas obtenido. ¿Ves? Te dije que era sencillo. – explicó guiñando un ojo.

– No, no es para nada sencillo, ¿cómo demonios voy a averiguar algo así? Senpai me mataría si se lo pregunto.

– ¿Por qué preguntarle si tú mismo puedes averiguarlo?

– ¿Estás insinuando que yo mismo se lo mida? ¡Si hago algo como eso, Senpai me enterrará vivo!

– No lo creo, Senpai-san es detallista. No te mataría sin antes torturarte. Te cortaría en pedazos y se los arrojaría a los cocodrilos.

– Senpai no tiene paciencia, no se tomaría la molestia de cortarme en pedazos, así que… Un momento, ¿por qué estamos hablando de estas cosas?

– Yo solo te seguía la corriente. – comentó mirándose las uñas – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te diré cuál era mi plan desde el principio.

Tetsuhiro escuchaba atentamente el maquiavélico plan de su amigo. A cada detalle, sus ojos se abrían más y más. A pesar de lo arriesgado del plan, no podía negar por nada del mundo que estaba loco de ansiedad por lograr aquella proeza.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que lo emborrache?

– No es difícil, ¿o sí? Estará tan ebrio que no se dará cuenta de lo que le estás haciendo. Sin embargo, con lo sensible que me dices que es, debes actuar rápido porque existe el riesgo de que se despierte en cualquier momento y…

– ¿Y…?

– Y te desuelle vivo.

– ¡Que es lo más probable! – chilló estrellando la mano contra su rostro – Hiroto-kun, ¿cómo es que me meto en estas cosas?

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido, todo para escapar de la culpabilidad. Pero no era tan inhumano. Suspiró resignado, y cuando se disponía a explicarle que todo no había sido más que una broma de muy mal gusto, vio que era demasiado tarde. Tetsuhiro ya no lo oía y estaba casi en la puerta del bar con la mano a la altura de la frente cual soldado que se despide de su familia y de su país antes de ir a territorio enemigo a cumplir una misión suicida.

– Descuida, Hiroto-kun, no fallaré. ¡Deséame suerte!

– M-Matte, Angel-kun…

Está de más decir que el pobre chico se había esfumado en un santiamén y no había dado tiempo a que el otro le contara la verdad. El bartender se preguntaba si volvería a ver a su querido ángel después de esto y solo esperaba que no muriera en el intento.

– _Soy definitivamente el peor de los amigos…_

* * *

El impaciente muchachito había salido casi corriendo del bar no sin antes haberse abastecido de unos cuantos licores que sabía que eran los favoritos de Senpai. Caminó a paso veloz con el corazón agitado repasando mentalmente el plan que pondría en práctica esa misma noche. Ya en casa, buscó en el costurero la cinta métrica. La halló enrollada entre botones, hilos y agujas, y la metió a su bolsillo derecho donde permanecería hasta el momento en el que Souichi hubiera bajado su guardia por completo.

– Tadaima.

Tetsuhiro nunca se sintió tan nervioso de oír llegar a su superior. Al entrar, Souichi dejó sus zapatos en el genkan y se desplomó sobre el sofá. Estaba sumamente cansado luego de una larga jornada laboral y solo deseaba irse a dormir. Escuchó responder a su kouhai que ya se acercaba rápidamente para atenderlo, y sus ojos se posaron sobre los licores que descansaban sobre la mesa.

– Okaeri nasai, Senpai. ¿Tienes hambre?

– Sí, ¿qué hay de comer?

– Bueno, hay varios snacks pero si deseas puedo preparar algo más.

– No, no, eso está perfecto. Además, acompañan mejor el alcohol. Por cierto, ¿estamos celebrando alguna ocasión especial? Son licores caros. – comentó señalando las botellas.

– Solo me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no bebíamos…

Souichi arqueó una ceja y Tetsuhiro rogó internamente para que este no sospechara nada. Empezaron a beber y a comer mientras conversaban animadamente sentados en la alfombra, hasta que el menor notó que el vino ya empezaba a hacer efecto en su tirano. Él había tratado de controlar la mano para mantenerse lo más sobrio posible y al cabo de unos minutos, se acercó a él lentamente y comenzó a besarlo con cierto grado de lujuria. En medio de besos que sabían al más dulce vino, Souichi reaccionó y trató de apartar a su asistente.

– ¿Q-Qué haces? Estoy cansado, no voy a hacer nada contigo hoy, estúpido…

– Solo es un beso, Senpai.

– Siempre que dices eso acabamos en tu maldita cama.

Tetsuhiro rió ante la veracidad de tal comentario. Era cierto que siempre tenía segundas intenciones en sus noches de borrachera, pero esta vez, se podía decir que tenía algo aun más importante que lograr. Souichi cayó de pronto en la profundidad del sueño, o al menos eso parecía.

– ¿Senpai…?

El muchacho lo llamó un par de veces y no hubo respuesta. En menos de un segundo, se apresuró a sacar la cinta métrica de su bolsillo y con las manos temblando de anticipación, bajó despacio el cierre del pantalón del hombre durmiente. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que el alcohol y el beso habían logrado su objetivo.

– Ah, ahora será mucho más fácil de medir.

Pero la vida de Morinaga Tetsuhiro no podía ser tan sencilla. La fría cinta al contacto con su piel caliente hizo saltar al mayor sacándolo de golpe de su estado de letargo. Sus miradas se encontraron y Tetsuhiro supo con certeza que sería su último día sobre la tierra. Tenía que inventar algo coherente de inmediato. ¿Pero qué idea coherente podía escupir en un momento así? La expresión de Senpai nunca había sido tan espeluznante.

– MO-RI-NA-GA… ¡¿Se puede saber qué cuernos estás haciendo?!

– Y-Yo no e-estaba haciendo n-nada…

– ¿Y por qué tartamudeas entonces? Chotto matte… ¿por qué tienes esa cinta métrica en la mano?

– ¿C-Cuál c-cinta?

– Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto, porque…

Y en cuestión de segundos, se percató de todo (o de casi todo). Souichi, por muy ingenuo que fuera y por muy ebrio que estuviera, no podía ignorar la evidencia frente a sus ojos. Se sonrojó infinitamente y su típica aura diabólica rodeó el departamento, jurándose a sí mismo que ese monstruo lujurioso no escaparía de su furia esta vez.

– ¡Eres el pervertido más grande que existe! ¡Degenerado, te voy a matar!

– ¡Es por una buena causa, lo juro!

– ¿Qué de bueno podría tener algo tan enfermo como lo que intentabas hacer?

Souichi lo perseguía tambaleándose un poco porque el alcohol en sus venas no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. En una de esas persecuciones logró arrancharle la cinta métrica y la estiró de sus extremos varias veces cual látigo destinado a aporrear a una fiera atrevida e imprudente como era el caso del malcriado asistente.

– S-Senpai, ¿q-qué vas a hacer? No pensarás estrangularme con la cinta, ¿verdad? – lloriqueó escondiéndose detrás del mueble.

– Me conoces, no haría algo tan simple… ¡Lo que te voy a estrangular es _otra cosa_!

– ¡NO!

A veces en la vida, había cálculos absurdos de realizar y misterios imposibles de resolver. Y al parecer la _medida_ de Tatsumi Souichi siempre sería uno de ellos.

* * *

Un ojo morado, una mejilla roja y un labio roto era todo lo que el empleado del bar podía apreciar en aquel bonito rostro. Tragó en seco y supo que su idea esta vez no había sido demasiado buena.

– Como verás, Hiroto-kun, no pude conseguir la medida de Senpai. – justificó apenado.

– C-Creo que eso no es lo más importante aquí, Angel-kun. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo ese salvaje?

– Se molestó cuando me pescó con _las_ _manos en la masa_ … literalmente…

Hiroto volvió a tragar en seco y, justo cuando ya estaba listo para confesar su crimen y pedir perdón de rodillas, la voz temblorosa de Tetsuhiro lo interrumpió.

– Dime la verdad, ¿hay otra forma de hacer ese test?

Ah, ese chiquillo no tenía remedio. Su enfermedad llamada _Senpaitis_ no tenía cura, y así la tuviera, estaba seguro de que él jamás desearía encontrarla. De cierto modo, sintió un poco de pena por su buen amigo que todo lo que buscaba era un poco de atención de parte del amor de su vida.

– Por favor, Hiroto-kun…

¿Debía explicarle que todo se había tratado de una vil broma inventada por él? No quería ni debía perder el puesto de confiable confidente que tenía en la actualidad, pero no sabía si era buena idea seguir con ese juego cruel. Al ver cómo los ojos verdes (ahora morados) del joven científico se iluminaban y cómo aquella expresión infantil llena de ilusión hacía su aparición, tomó una decisión. Definitivamente sabía que se iría al infierno por mentiroso, pero no quería que su amigo perdiera la esperanza. Después de todo, había sufrido demasiado en el pasado, y aunque, a su parecer, aquella relación malsana y disfuncional entre él y su Senpai no lo llevaría a nada bueno, si era feliz, no podía ser todo tan malo, ¿cierto?

– Sí, hay otra forma…

Solo por esa vez quizá sería mejor seguir mintiendo.

* * *

Si bien ya tenía una idea para escribir este shot, lo que me terminó de inspirar fue naturalmente _aquella imagen_ _sin censura_ que compartieron en La Secta hace un tiempo. XD Me he reído escribiendo esto, aunque al final me dio un poco de pena, así que espero que tenga el mismo efecto en ustedes.

Gracias a todas/os por sus lecturas y comments!

Hasta el siguiente experimento!

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	4. Sin arrepentimientos

**EXPERIMENTO N°4: SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS**

Por más que daba clic en actualizar, la foto de perfil, naturalmente, siempre era la misma. Una linda chica de cabello castaño y ojos café sonreía coquetamente en la pantalla. Tenía casi dos mil amigos en la conocida red social llamada Facebook y los comentarios al pie de la foto iban de unos muy agradables a otros subidos de tono. Había visto varias chicas de su tipo en la universidad y está de más decir que les tenía pánico. En realidad, le tenía pánico a todo ser humano atractivo que se acercara demasiado al hombre de su vida.

– Es demasiado bonita…

Días antes, Souichi había recibido un misterioso correo de una científica de la Universidad de Tokyo que, al parecer, estaba realizando un proyecto similar al que el chico de Nagoya había entregado a su profesor el mes anterior. A partir de ahí había nacido el interés de dicha mujer en reunirse con el famoso Tatsumi Souichi. Este le había contado a su asistente a grandes rasgos sobre el mensaje y, como era de esperarse, a él solo le había bastado oír su nombre para ir corriendo a su laptop y ver los resultados que arrojaba la búsqueda del nombre Kikkawa Naho. Para su martirio, se trataba de una joven y hermosa mujer.

El resto de la semana, Tetsuhiro había estado ensimismado en su propio mundo pensando en la forma de persuadir a su Senpai para que no fuera a esa _reunión_ , (así la llamaba para no tener que decirle _cita_ ), aunque sabía que lo más probable era recibir un buen coscorrón por celoso y entrometido.

– Tadaima.

– O-Okaeri nasai, Senpai. ¿Todo bien?

– Sí, solo estoy algo cansado. ¿Cocinaste hoy?

– Ajá, te serviré enseguida.

Souichi pasó del baño al comedor en donde pudo al fin disfrutar de una comida caliente y deliciosa luego de una jornada agotadora. No podía negar que el chico que lo asistía tenía verdadero talento para la cocina.

– Senpai, mañana es tu reunión con aquella científica, ¿cierto?

– Sí, sí, mañana al mediodía. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Yo quería saber si… si podía ir contigo…

Souichi lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza y arqueó una ceja con una expresión interrogativa en el rostro.

– ¿P-Por qué me miras así?

– Por nada. Solo me preguntaba por qué querrías venir conmigo.

– P-Pues porque me da curiosidad su proyecto.

– Al regreso te contaré los detalles.

Tetsuhiro entró en modo suspicaz. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente incluso si eso significaba ser salvajemente golpeado. Antes de volver a insistir, Souichi dejó los hashi a un lado del plato y lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Qué está pasando contigo esta vez?

– N-Nada, es solo que…

– Habla antes de que se me agote la paciencia.

– Yo… Yo vi la foto de la supuesta científica…

– ¿Supuesta? ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?

– ¡Nada de eso, Senpai! – negó con ambas manos – Es solo que… ella no parece científica.

– ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿La conoces acaso?

Tetsuhiro hizo una pausa en su cena y se puso de pie para ir a su habitación. Souichi lo siguió con la mirada hasta que reapareció con su laptop encendida y una página abierta que mostraba a una mujer joven y bastante atractiva. El menor tragó en seco sabiendo que la reacción de su Senpai sería peor de lo que imaginaba, pero aun así, iba a arriesgarse.

– Ella es Kikkawa Naho.

Souichi la observó detenidamente y quedó en silencio unos breves segundos. Luego de esto, siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. El menor no supo cómo interpretar esa reacción, ya que se esperaba un grito o un golpe. Podría decirse que su silencio le había dolido más.

– ¿La buscaste por esa cosa?

– S-Solo tenía curiosidad.

– No, Morinaga, eso no se llama curiosidad. Se llama desconfianza.

– No me digas eso por favor.

– Escúchame bien. Voy a ir a esa reunión quieras o no. Ya va siendo tiempo de que te calmes un poco. Nada de lo que yo diga o haga basta para ti, ¿na?

– Pero es que mírala bien, no parece científica. Podría haberte mentido para salir contigo y atraparte o algo así.

– Atraparme, ¿eh?

– Exacto. Tal vez fue porque olvidaste decirle que tú ya tenías a alguien.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué será que no lo recuerdo? – contestó con ironía.

– Vamos, Senpai, estoy hablando de mí.

– ¡Ya lo sé, estúpido, por eso lo digo! ¿Sabes qué? Ya se me quitó el hambre. Me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo una _cita_ importante.

– Matte, Sen…

Souichi no dio cabida a los peros de su kouhai y se fue hacia su habitación dando grandes zancadas. El menor suspiró desolado y contempló una vez más la pantalla de la computadora sintiendo el amargo sabor de los celos subiéndole desde la boca del estómago. ¿Sería que finalmente había aparecido alguien que quería quitarle a Souichi? ¿Y él estaba dispuesto a tirar por la borda todo lo que habían vivido por una mujer de dudosa reputación?

– _Tengo miedo…_

No se daba cuenta de que él no era el único que saldría lastimado a causa de sus absurdos celos.

* * *

Esa noche, tal y como lo pensó, no había podido dormir. Había estado dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama tratando de alejar los crueles pensamientos que se abarrotaban en su mente. Se encontró con su superior en el pasillo y le dio los buenos días sin mirarlo. Intentó huir como de costumbre, mas Souichi lo detuvo intempestivamente.

– Espera, Morinaga, he cambiado de opinión.

– ¿Eh? ¿Respecto a qué, Senpai?

– Vas a venir conmigo hoy.

– ¿Q-Qué? ¿P-Por qué?

– Porque quiero presentarte _formalmente_ a Kikkawa-san.

Y dicho esto, se dirigió al baño dejándolo con una funesta expresión. Después del desayuno, naturalmente había tenido que tomarlo del cuello y llevarlo a rastras hasta el restaurante en el que tendría lugar la presentación formal de Kikkawa Naho, y de paso, la sentencia de muerte de Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

* * *

– Senpai, por favor…

– ¿No te morías por conocerla acaso? Ah, mira, ahí está.

Cuando el muchacho se giró en cámara lenta para conocer a la que creía su rival, se quedó quieto como una estatua. Ciertamente su nuevo rostro habría hecho reír a cualquiera. Su mandíbula había caído hasta el suelo y sus ojos no podrían haberse abierto un milímetro más. Souichi, con su típica cara de póquer, pero sin tratar de ocultar el tono sarcástico en su voz, inició la presentación.

– Hajimemashite, Kikkawa-san. Soy Tatsumi Souichi, y este es mi asistente, Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

– Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Tatsumi-kun, Morinaga-kun.

– Morinaga, te presento a Kikkawa Naho-san. Como te había contado, ella es científica e investigadora de la Universidad de Tokyo desde hace unos… ¿cuántos años, Kikkawa-san?

– Etto ne… – dijo pensativa – Comencé a ejercer a los 22 años y el mes pasado cumplí 40 años de carrera científica. El tiempo se pasa rápido, ¿verdad?

Tetsuhiro tenía los ojos clavados en la elegante mujer frente a él, y su reverencia solo la había hecho por inercia. El _yoroshiku_ había salido por sílabas de sus labios, pero afortunadamente la científica no lo notó. El menor no sabía dónde esconderse. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo de vergüenza y lágrimas de arrepentimiento y frustración amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

– Vamos a sentarnos, Tatsumi-kun. Estoy segura de que tenemos mucho de qué hablar acerca de nuestros proyectos.

– Por supuesto. Consigue una mesa, Morinaga.

– Y-Yo creo que no me siento m-muy bien, será mejor q-que…

– Oh no. Tú te quedas. – sentenció en un murmullo.

La expresión intimidante de Souichi lo hizo tragar en seco y tuvo que sentarse al lado de la mujer por mucho que quisiera salir corriendo de allí. Está de más decir que el resto del almuerzo fingió estar bien como acostumbraba a hacer. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, pero tenía que darle un severo escarmiento por su comportamiento.

Tenía que aprender la lección por más doloroso que fuera para él verlo sufrir.

* * *

Al cerrarse la puerta, hubo un silencio casi sepulcral. Ambos colgaron sus abrigos y quedaron frente a frente, aunque a decir verdad, Tetsuhiro no se atrevía a mirar al mayor. Souichi actuaba de lo más normal a pesar de que en el fondo estaba molesto.

– ¿Y qué te pareció Kikkawa-san? Muy hermosa a sus 62 años, ¿na?

La ironía en la voz de Souichi lo hizo sentirse más miserable. Una vez más había metido la pata. Y hasta el fondo.

– Lo lamento, Senpai.

– No es la primera vez que haces esto, Morinaga. ¿Facebook? ¿En serio? ¡Debe haber mil personas con ese nombre y a tu cerebro se le ocurrió pensar que era esa chica! ¿Y si en verdad hubiera sido ella, cambiaba algo acaso?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y uno que otro sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Ya no estaba seguro si esas lágrimas eran de arrepentimiento por sus actos o de alivio de que nadie había querido quitarle a Senpai en ningún momento. Y ese egoísmo lo hizo sentirse aun peor. En esas situaciones se preguntaba si realmente Senpai no estaría ya cansado de sus caprichos y sus celos.

– Sé que cometí un error. Perdóname por favor.

– No lo sé, en verdad que ya no lo sé. Creo que será mejor que hablemos otro día de esto. Oyasumi.

Souichi ya estaba empezando a alejarse, pero Tetsuhiro sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle aquella pregunta masoquista y dolorosa que había estado taladrándolo el cerebro desde esa mañana. Si la respuesta era positiva, su mundo terminaría de derrumbarse.

– Espera, Senpai. Yo quiero preguntarte algo. Sé que siempre te estoy causando problemas y que soy una molestia, y que esta vez me pasé, pero… Senpai, tú… ¿tú te arrepientes de todo lo que hemos hecho y vivido juntos?

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que el corazón de Tetsuhiro se encogió por la anticipación de la posible respuesta del otro hombre. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido preguntarle algo así? Quizá solo era cuestión de tiempo que el otro se aburriera de su conducta celosa y posesiva y terminara dejándolo. Y él moriría de dolor si así fuera. Souichi estuvo a punto de lanzar su "¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?", pero por algún motivo no lo hizo, y más bien otra cosa fue la que salió de sus labios.

– ¿Tú qué crees?

Tras esa repregunta, una profunda tristeza ensombreció el rostro del más joven y su corazón terminó de hundirse. ¿Acaso Souichi estaba casi aseverando lo que él más temía oír? Entretanto, el hombre de cabello largo resopló con fastidio antes de responder.

– Estás pensando que mi respuesta es sí, ¿verdad? En serio, Morinaga, ¿hace cuánto tiempo me conoces?

– ¿Eh?

Souichi se giró y lo quedó viendo con una expresión seria, pero que reflejaba la mayor sinceridad del mundo. Le parecía casi una broma de mal gusto que el otro siguiera dudando después de todo lo que él le había entregado.

– Mi respuesta es no. No, Morinaga, no me arrepiento de nada.

Los ojos del jovencito se abrieron de par en par y su alma se iluminó. Sin dudar un segundo, corrió hacia él con el corazón agitado. Lo cogió de la cintura con un brazo, y con la mano contraria lo tomó del mentón. En el instante en el que se disponía a besarlo, el otro lo frenó con la palma de su mano. Tetsuhiro pestañeó incrédulo varias veces.

– S-Sen…

– Tienes que aprender que los problemas no se arreglan con lágrimas o con besos. Aún estoy molesto contigo. ¿Crees que no me duele que desconfíes de mí a cada momento?

– Lo siento, Senpai. – contestó cabizbajo.

– Me voy a dormir. Tú también deberías hacerlo. Ya hablaremos después, ¿de acuerdo?

– Hai. Oyasumi, Senpai.

– Oyasumi.

El jovencito de ojos verdes quedose ahí de pie por unos minutos sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mientras él mismo era la persona más insegura que conocía, Souichi no había dudado ni un segundo en su respuesta. _No me arrepiento de nada_ era todo lo que había querido escuchar. Y una frase tan simple como esa le había devuelto la esperanza de hacer completamente suyo su corazón uno de esos días.

Porque tal vez, hasta cierto punto, una parte ya era suya.

* * *

– ¿Senpai, vas a salir?

Souichi se encontraba en el genkan colocándose las zapatillas y se disponía a dejar el departamento con mochila en mano. Lo extraño era que, para ser domingo, tuviera algo que hacer tan temprano.

– Sí, sí. Resulta que el sobrino de Kikkawa-san está en su último año de biología y tiene unas dudas sobre su tesis. Por eso quiere reunirse conmigo y consultarme…

Souichi calló de pronto y se maldijo internamente por soltar tanta información, pero ya era tarde. La cara de Tetsuhiro se desencajó por completo y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó al suelo atrapando la pierna de Souichi entre sus brazos como un niño que hace una rabieta porque no le compran un dulce o un juguete. El mayor se sacudía tratando de liberarse de su celosa mascota que ahora lloriqueaba sin cesar.

– ¡Senpai, dime que su sobrino también tiene 60 años! ¡Dímelo!

– ¿Ahou ka? ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? ¡Y ya suéltame! ¡Me vas a arrancar la pierna!

– ¡No vayas!

– Está decidido… ¡Mañana mismo te interno en una clínica psiquiátrica!

– ¡SENPAI!

Ciertamente Souichi empezaba a _arrepentirse de no arrepentirse de nada_ en situaciones como estas en las que los celos de su asistente eran más copiosos que sus neuronas.

Y en especial porque siempre era una parte de su cuerpo la que sufría las consecuencias.

* * *

Los celos son positivos en una pareja siempre y cuando tengan su límite. Pero si estamos hablando de Morinaga, creo que eso no se aplica, cierto? XD Espero que hayan disfrutado de este shot también. Me gusta escribir historias agridulces de nuestros chicos, ya que esa palabra describe muy bien su relación, no creen?

Nos vemos pronto en un nuevo experimento! ;D

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	5. Errar es humano, acariciar es divino

**EXPERIMENTO N°5: ERRAR ES HUMANO, ACARICIAR ES DIVINO**

Los ligeros golpes a la puerta resonaron en sus oídos y suspiró cansado mandando al diablo la poca concentración que estaba dedicándole a su trabajo. Y es que por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no lograba estar satisfecho con los resultados de su informe final, ya que había algo en este que definitivamente no terminaba de convencerlo. Para su buena suerte, el tirano siempre llegaba en el momento preciso en todos los aspectos de su vida.

– Morinaga, ¿estás despierto?

– Ah, sí, Senpai, pasa por favor.

– Ya es algo tarde, ¿sucede algo? – interrogó entrando al dormitorio.

– Sí, es que en clase estamos haciendo una tabla de comparaciones entre dos reactivos, pero una de las reacciones de uno de ellos no cuadra con los resultados estándares.

– ¿Eh? Eso es muy extraño. ¿Aplicaste las fórmulas básicas?

– Por supuesto, Senpai.

– ¿Qué hay de las pruebas de laboratorio?

– Todo en orden.

– Déjame ver.

Souichi cogió el informe y recorrió con la vista cada detalle de este. Efectivamente, todo estaba correcto, lo cual significaba que el menor había hecho un buen trabajo como siempre. Todo estaba perfecto salvo por un pequeñísimo detalle que se le había pasado por completo a su asistente, mas no a un científico minucioso y experimentado como él.

– Encontré el error.

– ¿E-Eh? ¿Hontou?

Souichi señaló con el índice la cifra errónea y empezó a explicar detalladamente por qué estaba incorrecto ese cálculo que parecía insignificante a simple vista. Cuando Tetsuhiro levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de su Senpai para atenderlo, algo se lo impidió. El largo cabello del hombre rozaba ligeramente su mejilla haciéndolo temblar, sin mencionar que este estaba recién lavado por lo que se sentía más suave y sedoso al tacto. Por inercia, cogió un mechón y empezó aspirar su delicioso aroma.

– Y por eso estaba mal, ¿entendiste?

– ¿Ah?

– ¿Cómo que "¿Ah?"? Morinaga, ¿es mi impresión o no has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que te he estado diciendo?

– S-Sumimasen, me distraje.

– ¿Qué diablos te distrajo ahora? En serio, pareces un mocoso que se distrae cuando pasa una mosca.

– N-No es eso…

– ¿Entonces?

– Fue tu cabello. – confesó un poco avergonzado.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver mi cabello en esto?

– Es que… huele bien…

Souichi se sonrojó a sobremanera e intentó ocultarlo precisamente con su cabello, el culpable de que toda esa absurda situación hubiera comenzado. Esquivó la mirada intentando decir o hacer algo que no intensificara su vergüenza.

– T-Tiene que oler bien, acabo de bañarme… Quiero decir, no hables esas cosas, es pervertido.

Tetsuhiro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y lo tomó de la cintura para atraerlo hacia él hundiendo el rostro en su cuello para aspirar más su olor. Nunca se cansaría de embriagarse en ese fascinante aroma que hechizaba sus sentidos de una manera indescriptible.

– Hueles tan delicioso…

– Y-Ya te dije que no… ¿Oi, qué diablos haces?

El osado chiquillo había metido las manos bajo la camisa de su pijama y había empezado a acariciar suavemente el contorno de su cuerpo ascendiendo despacio. Una mano subía por su espalda y la otra por su abdomen. Aquellos dedos tenían un efecto electrizante que lo desarmaban por completo.

– T-Tus manos están frías…

– Lo siento, es que acabo de lavármelas.

Souichi suspiraba y se estremecía ante su tacto y no podía ocultarlo. Siempre se preguntaba por qué era incapaz de detenerlo en esas ocasiones en donde se sentía presa de una sensación que no sabía reconocer. El muchachito se moría de ganas de tener un apasionado encuentro con él después de un largo y tedioso día de universidad, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto le tomaría convencerlo. Decidió optar por la táctica de ser claro y directo, para lo cual necesitaba hacer uso de su tono de voz sensual y dominante.

– Senpai, por favor, quédate esta noche…

– N-No…

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque…

En realidad, por más que buscara en su disco duro de excusas, Souichi no encontraba en ese instante una razón de peso para negarse. Era tan solo su típica costumbre de hacerse el difícil, según el menor, cuyas manos fueron calentándose a medida que recorría la tibia piel de su superior. Se puso de pie sin que el otro se percatara y empezó a besar su mejilla. Cuando comenzó a bajar hacia su cuello, los suspiros de Souichi empezaron a transformarse en gemidos bajos.

– M-Morinaga, hoy no…

– Te repito la pregunta: ¿Por qué no?

– P-Porque…

¿Cómo es que unas cuantas caricias eran capaces de marearlo tanto? Su corazón latía con fuerza y tuvo miedo de que el otro lo notara, pues su mano derecha estaba ahora recorriendo esa zona. Asimismo acompañaba todo aquello con pequeñas marcas húmedas que iban dejando sus labios en el camino.

– Si no me das una razón válida, no te haré caso.

– P-Porque no he terminado de explicarte tu error en el informe.

– ¿Ah, eso? – dijo deteniéndose de golpe – Bueno, está bien, explícame.

Souichi carraspeó mientras trataba de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo. Tetsuhiro se dio cuenta de esta reacción y se sentó al borde de la cama disimulando una pícara sonrisa. Quería ver qué tanto era capaz de resistirse el terco científico. Mientras este retomaba su explicación, las traviesas manos del otro volvieron a las andadas y se colaron esta vez dentro de su pantalón haciéndolo brincar.

– ¡O-Oi, baka! ¡Te dije que te concentraras!

– Gomen, gomen, es que es difícil concentrarme cuando te tengo tan cerca.

– ¡Pues inténtalo al menos, bastardo del demonio!

– Tienes razón, lo siento.

El ansioso jovencito retiró las manos de _zonas indebidas_ y las colocó sobre el colchón donde Souichi pudiera verlas. La explicación fue concisa porque el menor captaba las explicaciones con bastante rapidez. Todo esto le recordó sin querer al día en el que Senpai le había dicho que si no hubiera sido útil desde un comienzo, sencillamente no lo habría usado. Agradeció en silencio a la vida por haberlo dotado con un alto coeficiente intelectual y una gran disposición para retener información.

– ¿Ahora sí está claro?

– Ah, Senpai, mi amigo y yo no sabíamos qué más hacer, en serio nos has salvado. ¡Eres tan brillante! ¡Todo un genio!

– No es para tanto. Y no es que yo sea un genio, es que tú y tu _amigo_ son unos idiotas.

– Senpai… ¿estás celoso? – preguntó con un tono de esperanza.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar interpretando todo a tu antojo?

– Es porque hiciste énfasis en la palabra amigo.

– No lo hice y basta de tonterías. Me voy a dormir.

– ¿Ehhh? ¿Pero y lo que estábamos haciendo?

– Lo que estabas haciendo tú, querrás decir. Olvídalo, tengo sueño. – sentenció dando media vuelta.

– Senpai, no eres justo.

– ¡Oyasumi!

– ¡Mou, Senpai!

El científico menor se cruzó de brazos y justo cuando pensaba que Senpai saldría huyendo de esa habitación, vio que se detenía en seco. ¿Qué le sucedía? Por instinto más que por conciencia, Tetsuhiro se puso de pie, avanzó hacia Souichi y lo tomó de los hombros para girarlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver su encantador rostro totalmente ruborizado. Sonrió. ¿Quién podría resistirse a algo así?

Lo que pasó por su mente antes de atraerlo de la cintura hacia sus labios fue que a su Senpai definitivamente le encantaba hacerse de rogar sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Cuando el intenso beso concluyó, Souichi aún temblaba. Sus manos empujaron sin mucha fuerza el torso de su compañero y se dio media vuelta tratando de ocultar inútilmente la reacción de su cuerpo, y las palabras surgieron trémulas de su boca.

– D-Dejaré la puerta abierta por si tienes más dudas…

Dicho esto, salió casi volando del dormitorio. Tetsuhiro se quedó congelado en su sitio. ¿Acaso esa había sido una invitación? Imposible. Souichi aún no permitía que hicieran _eso_ en su cuarto, era un hombre muy serio con su privacidad y su espacio personal. ¿O a qué puerta se estaba refiriendo? Quizá lo que estaba insinuando era que regresaría si Tetsuhiro lo llamaba para hacerle alguna otra consulta. Después de todo, su Senpai podía no tener paciencia, pero siempre estaba presto a ayudar a los demás, en especial a él. Era una de las tantas cualidades que amaba de aquel hombre.

Por otro lado, ¿qué tanto estaba esperando para averiguarlo?

No pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente para sí mismo con el corazón agitado, mientras buscaba desesperado en todos sus informes la mayor cantidad posible de errores.

* * *

Para Tetsu siempre es difícil concentrarse cuando el amor de su vida está recién bañadito, eh? Hace mucho que quería escribir un one shot en el que Mori le pidiera ayuda a Senpai en una tarea y se distrajera por culpa de sus encantos. Sería muy tierno ver una escena así en el manga, ne?

Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar!

Nos encontramos en el próximo experimento!

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	6. Animal

**EXPERIMENTO N°6: ANIMAL**

El ruido insoportable que producía lo sacaba de quicio sin mencionar el aspecto grotesco que caracterizaba a su especie. Apretaba los dientes y se cubría la cabeza para evitar un inminente ataque del enorme animal que volaba de un lado a otro sin dar tregua a su asco y consternación.

– ¡Morinaga, date prisa! ¡Esta cosa quiere atacarme!

– Ya voy, Senpai.

El joven de cabello corto se apresuró a auxiliar a su superior trayendo la escoba a toda velocidad. La utilizaba como si fuera una espada y daba golpes al aire esperando acertar con su buena puntería y no destrozar un foco o algo más delicado que eso.

– ¡Estúpido, casi me golpeas la cabeza con la escoba! ¿No puedes traer el insecticida?

– Senpai, recuerda que las cucarachas son inmunes a los insecticidas comunes. Es más, – explicaba cual reportero – ¿sabías que la cucaracha sería uno de los animales que sobreviviría a un apocalipsis?

– No me interesa saber eso ahora, apúrate y deshazte de ella.

– ¡Ah, Senpai, por allá hay otra! – gritó señalando hacia la puerta.

– Kuso, ¿es que estos bichos nos han invadido?

La lucha entre los dos científicos y las dos cucarachas se hizo casi eterna, y cuando al fin pudieron matarlas, su espanto solo creció al ver unas cuantas más pequeñas en la cocina y el baño. Por alguna razón que pronto averiguarían, la casa se había llenado de un momento a otro de esos repulsivos insectos. Tras la necesaria hecatombe, terminaron agotados y después de darse un refrescante baño (no sin un par de gritos de Senpai que se encontró con un par de bichos en la ducha), decidieron hablar con el administrador del edificio para buscar una solución urgente a su problema.

Una vez de vuelta en el departamento, Souichi echaba chispas y Tetsuhiro debió coger la puerta para evitar que el otro la destrozarla al cerrarla con tanta rudeza. El mayor de los científicos, hecho una fiera, se lanzó al sofá y se cruzó de brazos.

– No puedo creerlo, la vieja esa del primer piso ha estado dejando la basura tirada y por eso es que han aparecido estos bichos del demonio. Todo es su culpa.

– Así parece. – acotó fastidiado – Ahora el dueño ha decidido fumigar todo el edificio. Eso es bueno, ¿ne?

– ¿Qué tiene de bueno? Vamos a tener que irnos a dormir a alguna otra parte.

– ¿Estás pensando en ir a casa de Matsuda-san?

– No, no quiero estar tan lejos. Si necesitamos sacar algo de aquí, debemos estar un poco cerca.

– Dicen que esta empresa utiliza químicos no muy agresivos y solo será necesario estar fuera de la casa por 24 horas.

– Baka, claro que lo sé, pero igual no podemos darnos el lujo de alejarnos.

– ¿Crees que el dueño cumpla su promesa de conseguir un hotel para que durmamos todos?

– No lo sé, los demás inquilinos también se veían bastante molestos, así que por presión tal vez lo haga.

El joven kouhai guardó silencio y comenzó a reflexionar. Hasta ahora en todas las ocasiones anteriores en las que habían acabado, por una razón u otra, en una cama de hotel, habían llegado a intimar de la forma más maravillosa. Su mente ya había empezado a divagar por caminos absurdos cuando un golpe lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Despierta, baka, tenemos que ir a trabajar y regresar pronto para saber qué ha decidido el maldito dueño.

– Está bien, está bien.

Eso sí. Ni el más fuerte de los golpes lo haría renunciar al desenlace soñado que tanto anhelaba esa noche.

* * *

La expresión en el rostro del tirano era digna de un _zoom in_. Tetsuhiro se rascó la nuca y soltó una risita nerviosa esperando con cautela la posible reacción de su amigo que no sería nada favorable evidentemente.

– ¿Otra vez una sola cama para los dos? ¡Esto ya se está volviendo _mainstream_!

– ¿Qué dices, Senpai? – preguntó indignado – Por llegar tarde de la universidad, nos tocó la última habitación que quedaba en este hotel. Además te recuerdo que el dueño al final nos lo pagó a todos los inquilinos por las molestias causadas. Encima nos queda muy cerca del depa. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

– ¡Tú eres el problema!

Tetsuhiro decidió ignorar su comentario mientras destendía la cama para acomodar las sábanas y la colcha. Una vez lista, se puso la ropa de dormir y se echó de lado. Observó con curiosidad al hombre que permanecía de pie con un gesto exasperado en el rostro.

– ¿No vas a echarte?

– Si intentas algo, te mato.

El miedo del mayor era natural. Era consciente de que sus noches de intimidad no eran muy frecuentes y el instinto animal de su asistente era inversamente proporcional a su amor por la ciencia. Eso ya de por sí lo aterraba. Pero no, esta vez no sucumbiría ante los acercamientos sexuales del otro por nada del mundo. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo con una fachada de macho indomable, y se tumbó en la cama dándole la espalda a su asistente. Solo breves minutos después, sintió cerca de su oído aquel familiar tono de voz sensual acompañado de un tibio aliento.

– Senpai…

– N-No me hables en el oído, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

– Lo sé, perdón. Solo quería… abrazarte…

– ¿Ah? Ni se te ocurra que voy a hacer algo contigo aquí. Ya te lo dije, ¿o no?

– Ya lo sé, por eso digo que solo quiero abrazarte.

– ¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de eso?

– Estoy diciendo la verdad.

El tirano gruñó enojado, mas el cansancio lo hizo guardar silencio porque no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Al no sentir más objeciones de su parte, el menor lo rodeó con sus brazos y colocó su rostro muy cerca del contrario. El calor de sus cuerpos uno tan cerca del otro estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control. Besó su nuca un par de veces, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano desistió de su propósito inicial, porque si continuaba no habría ya forma de detenerse luego. Decidió calmar sus impulsos y solo dedicarse a contemplarlo desde ese ángulo.

– _Ojalá pudiéramos dormir así todas las noches…_

– Morinaga…

Al escuchar su nombre en un susurro casi brincó de la cama. Estaba convencido de que Souichi estaba empezando a enfurecer por esas melosas acciones y lo sacaría a patadas de la cama en cuestión de segundos. Tragó en seco y habló con la voz llena de miedo.

– D-Dime, Senpai…

Sin saber cómo ni por qué sintió que la mano derecha del mayor avanzaba despacio sobre sus brazos como si estuviera acariciándolo. Tetsuhiro se petrificó. Sabía que no había mundo alterno posible en el que Senpai actuara así a menos que fuera en la intimidad, ya que al encontrarse sumergido en el placer, las pequeñas respuestas que le entregaba eran inconscientes. Y en efecto, al observarlo bien, el hombre mayor estaba profundamente dormido, lo cual comprobaba su teoría de que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

– _Está dormido, ¿eh?_

De repente, Souichi se pegó aun más a su cuerpo y gimió despacio entre sueños. Esos pequeños actos involuntarios hacían que se enamorara más de él y atesoraría esos momentos para siempre a escondidas del tirano. Sonrió feliz y suspiró mientras su pecho se llenaba de una emoción que conocía muy bien.

– _Te amo, Senpai… Y ahora creo que también amo a las cucarachas…_

* * *

En definitiva la noche anterior, se había quedado totalmente caliente con las ganas invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Sabía que su integridad sufriría la furia del mayor al preguntar semejante atrevimiento, pero si no arriesgaba, jamás ganaría. Lo había comprobado ya en diversas ocasiones.

– Senpai… ¿Cuando lleguemos al departamento podemos…? Hace mucho que no…

El tirano se ruborizó como toda la vida y le dio un manazo en la nuca como era su costumbre. El chico frotó la zona herida y lloriqueó cual niño castigado durante semanas enteras. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que su cabeza era tan resistente.

– ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? La casa aún estará oliendo a químicos cuando volvamos.

– Pero el laboratorio siempre huele a químicos…

– Sí, sí, pero en el laboratorio tú y yo no…

Souichi calló de golpe y por inercia se llevó la mano a la boca. Tetsuhiro sonrió pícaramente, en particular porque amaba que el hombre de su vida se ruborizara de una manera tan tierna a causa de un comentario tan adorable que él mismo soltaba sin querer.

– Ah, ya entiendo. No te preocupes, puedo rociar perfume sobre mi cama si eso te exci…

– ¡No necesito que hagas nada! – chilló muerto de vergüenza.

– Solo estaba tratando de ser considerado.

– ¡Urusai! Y ahora que lo pienso, no me vendría nada mal que los fumigadores me regalaran un poco de esos químicos para echarlos en tu cama. Quizá también hagan efecto en otro tipo de animales.

– ¡Hidoi! ¿En verdad harías eso?

– Dejo la respuesta a tu criterio.

El muchacho hizo una especie de puchero con los labios y terminó de alistar las mochilas que habían llevado al hotel él y su Senpai. Lo observó de reojo y en el fondo tuvo el presentimiento de que tal vez correría con un poco de suerte al pisar el departamento.

– ¿Por fin estás listo? Tenemos que ir a la universidad y después volar a la casa a ver qué destrozos nos hicieron.

– Cálmate, son una empresa de confianza.

– Eso espero o mataré a golpes al dueño.

Después de todo, él era de esos hombres cuyo instinto nunca le había permitido rendirse por más obstinada que fuera la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

* * *

Y de algún modo su instinto no había fallado.

No había más vuelta que darle al asunto. Tetsuhiro siempre sacaba al animal que tenía dentro en momentos como esos. No reprimía sus deseos más básicos, mucho menos cuando contemplaba a su gran amor perderse en el placer. Amaba que su Senpai disfrutara de lo que él le regalaba cuando estaban enredados entre las blancas sábanas de su lecho. Y como siempre, Souichi era la más impredecible de las criaturas. Esa noche se había resistido solo lo necesario, y él, sin duda, le sacaría el jugo a la ocasión. Sus juegos previos eran excitantes sin importar cuántas veces los practicaran, y eran adictivos sin importar que el terco científico no lo fuera a reconocer nunca. Cuando ya habían avanzado lo suficiente como para que le fuera imposible arrepentirse, un alarido suyo en particular hizo sonreír de emoción a su hormonal compañero.

– Mori… ¡Ahhh!

– Ah, Senpai, ¿tan bien se sintió eso? ¿Dónde fue esta vez?

– ¡No seas idiota! – vociferó empujándolo hacia un lado – ¡Grité porque hay una cucaracha subiendo por la pared!

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Malditos fumigadores, dijeron que se desharían hasta del último bicho. ¡Me las pagarán muy caro!

– Mou, qué manera de interrumpir… ¡Y justo en la mejor parte!

– ¡Cállate y mátala, imbécil!

Souichi cubría la mitad inferior de su cuerpo con las sábanas mientras se agachaba lo más que podía para que el bicho no se le acercara. Tetsuhiro, que aún estaba en bóxer, se levantó de la cama para buscar algo con qué golpearla, al mismo tiempo en que no creía su mala suerte. ¿No sería mejor idea tan solo ignorarlo?

– Parece que está medio drogada por efecto de los químicos, Senpai. Estoy seguro de que va a morir pronto, mejor sigamos con lo nuestro.

– El que está drogado eres tú si crees que voy a continuar con ese animal ahí mirando lo que hacemos.

– Senpai, no eres justo…

Souichi con su aura malévola tradicional cogió lo primero que encontró al alcance y con un certero golpe hizo que el insecto cayera a tierra. Lo remató con varios golpazos adicionales y Tetsuhiro compadeció al pobre dictióptero, ya que era una situación que él vivía casi a diario. Cuando vio la cara triunfante de su Senpai, no pudo evitar emocionarse y quiso felicitar su hazaña. Quién sabe si un incentivo lo animaría a retomar lo que habían dejado a medias.

– ¡Sugoi! Eres tan valiente, Senpai.

– No es para tanto. – expresó con evidente orgullo.

– Supongo que ahora que no hay testigos, podemos continuar con…

– ¿Ah? ¿Ya ves por qué te digo que eres un animal? ¡Solo piensas en sexo!

– P-Pero…

– ¡Me voy a mi cuarto!

El iracundo científico se puso el bóxer y el pantalón a la velocidad del rayo y salió disparado hacia su habitación a pesar de los ruegos de su fiel asistente. Y es que tras este incidente, Souichi en definitiva ya no sabía cuál de los dos animales era más perjudicial para su existencia.

Entretanto, el más joven se tuvo que tragar sus súplicas y volvió a sentarse en la cama, mientras suspiraba con desesperanza y se vestía con resignación. De repente, tuvo el presentimiento de que había algo aun más grave que todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su cara de espanto no se hizo esperar.

– ¡¿Senpai, tenías que matar a la cucaracha con mi almohada?!

O quizá era el mismo Souichi el que representaba el mayor peligro para la sociedad.

* * *

Lo hice de nuevo, escribí un one shot cómico y un poquito sensualón de este par. No puedo evitarlo, ellos me inspiran miles de emociones, y amo verlos en situaciones graciosas que los pongan en aprietos. Morí de risa al escribir esto, espero que ustedes también lo hagan. Y por cierto, odio a las cucarachas. XD

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comments.

Hasta el próximo experimento!

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	7. Cuestión de hormonas

**EXPERIMENTO N°7: CUESTIÓN DE HORMONAS**

El jovencito caminaba de un lado a otro sumamente preocupado y lanzaba miradas furtivas a su compañero que más bien tenía una expresión de aparente tranquilidad. El cigarrillo fue presionado casi con exasperación sobre el cenicero y dejó el libro a un lado para tratar de concentrarse en una conversación en la que, a decir verdad, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés.

– Morinaga, ¿podrías calmarte? Te repito que estoy bien.

– No vas a engañarme, Senpai. Estos días te he visto más cansado que de costumbre, anoche incluso te quedaste dormido mientras conversábamos.

Por más que intentara negarlo, el chico tenía toda la razón. Por otra parte, ¿quién lo mandaba a ser tan perceptivo? Esos días habían sido sumamente estresantes y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de entablar una conversación decente con su ayudante. Souichi había estado inmerso en el laboratorio, en vista de que su presencia era fundamental para el buen desarrollo y resultado de los experimentos. Todo el mundo, incluyéndolo, sabía que él era un ser extremadamente autosuficiente.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. La otra semana iré al médico, ¿ya estás contento? Eso sí, debes vigilar los experimentos muy de cerca, sino no hay trato.

– Senpai, solo hago esto porque quiero que estés siempre bien, ¿sí?

– Ya, ya, no empieces con tus cursilerías.

El muchacho suspiró resignado, ya que al menos había logrado convencer a su superior de ir al médico, y esa era de por sí una tarea bastante complicada de lograr. Antes de irse a la cama, esbozó su típica sonrisa infantil y se dirigió a su Senpai.

– Etto… ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

– ¡¿Qué te acabo de decir sobre los experimentos?! – interrogó ofuscado.

– Está bien, ya entendí. Pero prométeme que me llamarás si algo sucede.

– ¡Ya vete a dormir!

Tetsuhiro hizo una mueca aun más infantil y se fue hacia su habitación dando zancadas cual niño castigado por su estricto progenitor.

– _Baka…_

* * *

Ese martes en la mañana, tal y como habían acordado días antes, Tetsuhiro se había quedado a cargo de los experimentos para que Souichi pudiera asistir a su cita. El día anterior se había sacado los análisis de sangre necesarios y ahora se encontraba frente al consultorio de Kawamura sensei. El investigador no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso, pero al ser recibido por la cálida sonrisa del médico, se tranquilizó un poco.

– Tatsumi-san, tome asiento. Por lo que he estado viendo, sus análisis están en perfecto orden…

Souichi se sintió orgulloso y hasta sonrió para sus adentros imaginando cómo le restregaría en la cara a su molesto asistente que su preocupación era absurda y que sus temores no eran más que ideas suyas. Él estaba más que sano y un profesional de la salud se lo estaba asegurando.

– Excepto uno de ellos… – agregó mirándolo a los ojos – Por eso, quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas.

Fue en este punto en el que Souichi tuvo un mal presentimiento. Si acababan de decirle que todo estaba en orden, ¿qué podía estar mal entonces? Una especie de miedo solapado se apoderó de él.

– ¿Es usted casado?

– N-No.

– Pero tiene una pareja estable, asumo.

Lo más natural habría sido decir la verdad, o sea que no tenía pareja estable ni nada por el estilo. No obstante, por alguna razón una persona muy familiar apareció en su cerebro. Se maldijo mentalmente al notar que la respuesta se resbalaba ente sus labios casi sin poder detenerla.

– B-Bueno, digamos que…

– No se alarme por favor. Solo quería comentarle que sus niveles de testosterona en sangre se encuentran ligeramente bajos.

– ¿T-Testos…?

– En efecto. Sí sabe lo que es, ¿cierto?

– Por supuesto, soy científico. – contestó ligeramente ofendido.

– De acuerdo. ¿Ha estado muy estresado estos días quizá?

– S-Sí, por el trabajo…

– Y asumo que por esa razón no ha tenido mucha actividad sexual estos últimos meses, ¿verdad?

El científico tragó en seco. Definitivamente tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe al médico por su indiscreción. ¿Qué le importaba a él su vida íntima? De acuerdo, era un médico, y esa razón era más que suficiente para meterse en la vida privada de sus pacientes. Ante la evidente expresión de shock del muchacho, el galeno tosió y decidió explicarse más claramente.

– Lo que trato de decir es que a veces el estrés y esas cosas influyen en la disminución de la libido, y por tanto, en la disminución de esta hormona.

Souichi quería cavar un hoyo y enterrarse con todo y anteojos. Sus mejillas ardían y agradeció que el joven doctor empezara a anotar indicaciones en su recetario, ya que así hablaba sin mirarlo.

– Le recomiendo que tenga una dieta sana baja en grasas, que disminuya su consumo de alcohol y tabaco, así como su nivel de estrés, y naturalmente, no quiero que descuide su sueño.

El traumado joven recibió el sobre con los análisis y las indicaciones con manos temblorosas y un sonoro _gulp_ al tragar la saliva.

– No es nada raro lo que le está pasando, Tatsumi-san. Solo le aconsejo que converse con su pareja acerca de esto, son cosas que se deben resolver de a dos. En fin, quiero que repita este análisis en unas tres o cuatro semanas. Si no ha aumentado, deberá venir a verme para prescribirle medicación.

Souichi no hizo más que asentir tímidamente. Hizo una media reverencia y escapó del consultorio lo más rápido que pudo ante las miradas extrañadas de otros pacientes.

* * *

No había forma en el mundo en la que Souichi se atreviera a contarle a Tetsuhiro acerca de su inusual problema. Era verdad que hacía mucho que no tenían intimidad, ya que Souichi siempre encontraba una forma de escapar. Estas últimas semanas, sin embargo, la culpa había sido de los experimentos que lo habían mantenido ocupado, por lo cual no había tenido tiempo siquiera de rechazarlo apropiadamente, o mejor dicho, su kouhai no había intentado ni un acercamiento. ¿Sería que estaba respetando su trabajo hasta el punto de contenerse? Bueno, ahora las consecuencias eran claras. Se encontraba estresado, fatigado, más irritable que de costumbre, y a pesar de las pruebas, se negaba a aceptar que la falta de sexo fuera la razón de su situación.

– _Debe ser una coincidencia._

Antes de meter la llave en la cerradura, suspiró con fastidio y escondió sus análisis, pues no deseaba que el otro se enterara de la verdad. Una animada voz lo recibía ya, voz equivalente a los ladridos alegres de un perrito al sentir llegar a su adorado amo. Podía sonar cruel, mas no podía evitar comparar a su kouhai con un perro.

– Senpai, okaeri nasai. ¿Cómo te fue en el médico?

Souichi no se atrevía a mirarlo y a decirle que todo estaba completamente bien. En parte sí lo estaba, pero ese pequeño déficit de testosterona no pensaba mencionárselo aunque lo agarraran a balazos.

– A-Ah, me dijeron que estoy muy bien. Lo que tengo no es más que estrés, y eso ya lo sabía.

– ¿Hontou?

El mayor tomó aire y decidió girarse para enfrentar a su asistente y así lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Pero al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la imagen más inesperada y perturbadora de todas. Tetsuhiro acababa de salir de la ducha y solo llevaba una pequeña toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en las manos con la que estaba secándose el cabello. Su piel reluciente brillaba bajo la luz y algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por su fornido pecho.

– Me alegra saberlo. ¿Te dieron algún tipo de recomendación?

Souichi sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Entonces de eso se trataba. Todas esas últimas semanas había estado tan metido en el laboratorio que ni siquiera había mirado de frente a su kouhai, y justo ahora que lo hacía, lo veía tan… no existía adjetivo que describiera con exactitud lo atractivo que se veía su compañero de departamento y… de cama. Agitó la cabeza disimuladamente para alejar esta última gran verdad. No pensaba todo esto de manera consciente, la única que tenía voz y voto en ese momento, al parecer, era su hombría.

– Senpai, ¿me estás oyendo? – preguntó intrigado mientras se acercaba.

El de cabello largo retrocedió un paso por instinto y sus desobedientes ojos se clavaron en el pecho del hombre que tenía enfrente. Y naturalmente Tetsuhiro tenía que notarlo. ¿Ya había dicho que odiaba lo perceptivo que era ese idiota? Pues lo reafirmaba. Este, al verlo ensimismado en quién sabe qué, sonrió de lado y lo estrechó entre sus desnudos brazos. Para su sorpresa, el terco hombre no lo rechazó y eso lo llenó de satisfacción.

– Senpai… me alegra tanto que estés bien, estaba muy preocupado.

– Y-Ya te dije que todo está bien, el médico me felicitó por mi b-buena salud y te repito que mi c-cansancio se debe probablemente al estrés. Es t-todo.

Souichi se maldijo internamente por el evidente temblor en sus palabras. El menor sonrió más y lo apretó un poco más fuerte haciendo que la camisa de su Senpai se mojara ligeramente.

– Es que has estado trabajando demasiado estos días. Necesitas… relajarte… Y yo puedo ayudarte con eso, ¿ne?

Fue en ese instante que la mente de Souichi quedó en blanco. Hacía un instante estaba pensando en algo, pero ahora ya ni recordaba qué era ese algo. Tan solo notó que las piernas le temblaban al sentir cómo una tibia lengua recorría el contorno de su pabellón izquierdo y unas traviesas manos acariciaban su torso. El último pensamiento coherente que llegó a unas cuantas de sus neuronas fue uno bastante lleno de mentiras, pero no se molestó en reflexionar más allá de sus típicas excusas, sobre todo cuando unos labios ya habían atrapado los suyos en un ardiente beso.

– _Estoy haciendo esto solo por mi salud, no tengo otro motivo…_

Y más nada pudo argumentar al darse cuenta, de repente, de que unos fuertes brazos lo sostenían de las caderas con firmeza para llevarlo a una ya muy frecuentada habitación.

Esta vez no hubo ni una protesta de su parte.

* * *

– Tatsumi-san, aquí tiene sus resultados. Gracias por su preferencia.

Souichi agradeció con su acostumbrada cara de póquer y recibió el sobre intranquilo. Esas últimas semanas habían sido de mucha _acción_ , no tanta como Tetsuhiro habría esperado, pero sí para lo que el mayor estaba acostumbrado. Tal y como le había dicho el médico, había vuelto a sacarse una muestra de sangre para controlar su nivel de testosterona. Liberó la hoja del sobre con impaciencia, y apenas divisó el resultado del análisis, casi se cae de espaldas.

– _¡¿Eh?! ¡Realmente subió!_

Salió casi corriendo del laboratorio, y ya en medio de la calle se dispuso a esperar el tren hacia la universidad. Sentía su rostro calentarse y su pulso dispararse por las nubes. No podía creerse lo que había ocurrido, pues parecía sacado de una historia de ficción. Lo que sí, estaba decidido a ocultar esos resultados por el resto de sus días. Ninguna persona, y en especial _él_ , debía enterarse de aquello. Resopló muerto de vergüenza y con amargura una reflexión cruzó su mente mientras ponía un pie en la entrada del tren.

– _Al menos Morinaga sirve para algo…_

* * *

He aquí una situación en la que _necesitaba_ poner a Souichi desde hace mucho. Es que amo sus reacciones, son tan adorables! No soy médico, así que no puedo asegurar que la testosterona suba de golpe al tener sexo, pero al menos eso encontré en internet, jeje. Espero que se hayan divertido.

Una vez más, gracias por leer y comentar.

Nos vemos en el siguiente experimento!

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	8. El Sabor de tu Amor

**EXPERIMENTO N°8: EL SABOR DE TU AMOR **

Pasó la lengua por el dorso de su mano y el cosquilleo ante el amargo y caliente sabor lo hizo soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. En realidad, si el amor de tu vida adoraba comer era bastante positivo ser tan hábil en la cocina y hasta en la repostería, ¿cierto?

– Vamos, Tetsuhiro, puedes hacer esto.

El día en el que había decidido darle chocolate casero a su Senpai por el día de San Valentín, se dio cuenta del peso que esa decisión llevaba consigo. No obstante, un chocolate hecho a mano no era todo lo que recibiría aquel hombre de carácter indomable. Un mes antes, había decidido también tejerle una bufanda. Por más ridículo que pareciera, había recurrido a tutoriales en Youtube y a revistas de tejido para obtener al menos un resultado decente. Solo sabía que tenía que ser blanca, un color que a Souichi le gustaba mucho. Era el color de la pureza y la inocencia que lo caracterizaban.

Una pregunta, sin embargo, rondaba su cerebro. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Tatsumi Souichi, el ser viviente más antiromántico sobre el planeta, recibir ese tipo de obsequios de parte de otro hombre? Era una verdadera fortuna que ese día su amado tirano se encontrara encerrado en el laboratorio terminando un experimento. Prácticamente lo había echado a patadas para que regresara a casa con el pretexto de que tenía unas inmensas y horribles ojeras. Si tan solo supiera la causa de sus desvelos en esta ocasión.

– _Bah, eso no es importante_ _... Senpai siempre está preocupándose por mí, así que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para retribuir toda su bondad._

Mientras el chocolate se enfriaba en el molde en forma de corazón, sostuvo el aliento al recordar que aún le faltaba colocar la bufanda en la bolsa de regalo.

– No puede reaccionar tan mal, ¿o sí? A lo mucho me tirará los regalos en la cara...

Rió tristemente ante tan cruel posibilidad. Su corazón se emocionaba y a la vez se hundía con cada segundo de espera que pasaba, mientras con pulso tembloroso se disponía a formar sus dos letras favoritas del abecedario.

* * *

– _Estúpida fecha comercial… ¿Realmente la gente no tiene nada más interesante que hacer que intercambiar microbios? Y ni qué decir del manoseo…_

Souichi observaba con cara de póquer la publicidad interminable que anunciaba el día de San Valentín. Algunas chiquillas emocionadas saltaban por doquier comprando el típico chocolate para su querido _Valentine_. En una esquina, una pareja de colegiales compartía un beso no clasificado para su edad. En otra, una más madura llevaba sus niveles de toqueteo a escala mayor. Y eso que él pensaba que Japón era del tipo conservador y que los japoneses solo se besaban en sus casas o en parques oscuros. Al parecer en este siglo, ser puritano ya era cosa del pasado.

– _Ya nadie se preocupa de los valores estos días. Y miren, la mayoría no pasa los 20. ¿Sus padres sabrán que andan de hotel en hotel en vez de estar estudiando? ¡Ahhh, realmente me molesta!_

Su espanto creció al pasar por algún hotel que ofrecía sin descaro descuentos en los precios toda esa semana para las parejas que desearan festejar de una manera más íntima y carnal. Todo eso le enfermaba en demasía.

Sí, sí, definitivamente Tatsumi Souichi no había nacido para el romance.

– _Sin embargo siento que estoy olvidando algo importante… ¿E-Eh? ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡M-Morinaga! Me había olvidado de él por completo. Apuesto a que ha hecho una de las suyas por hoy día. Quizá hasta quiere… Ah no, si intenta algo, lo golpearé tan fuerte que no le quedaran ánimos para hacer nada._

Respiró hondo antes de entrar al departamento, pero solo se encontró con un delicioso aroma a comida recién preparada. Era difícil de creer, pero quizá solo eso era lo que tendría esa noche. En el fondo, sintió algo que no supo interpretar, pero no era un sentimiento agradable.

– T-Tadaima…

– ¡Okaeri nasai, Senpai! – exclamó con voz animosa – Por favor siéntate, he preparado un guiso exquisito esta noche.

– Ah, sankyu…

Tetsuhiro sirvió la cena tratando de disimular sus nervios, pero falló terriblemente. Estaba demasiado ansioso, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por su superior. Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar en silencio y luego charlaron acerca del trabajo o la universidad. Souichi decidió al fin cortar con el _relleno_ e ir directamente al grano, pues no soportaba tanta incertidumbre.

– Morinaga, dime una cosa, ¿a ti también te importa mucho esa tontería de San Valentín?

Esta vez fue el turno de Tetsuhiro de quedarse quieto. Ah, en el fondo lo sabía. A su Senpai le parecería una celebración de lo más ridícula e innecesaria. No es como si no lo hubiera pensado, era tan solo que se estaba aferrando a esa mínima posibilidad de que Souichi aceptara sus muestras de amor por ese día al menos. Recordó el chocolate y la bufanda que yacían en su cama y su corazón se encogió. Se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más remedio que fingir una sonrisa.

– ¿P-Por qué me lo preguntas, Senpai?

– Porque te conozco.

Tetsuhiro bajó la mirada y tragó en seco. Sabía que era el momento de actuar, pero en cambio se encontraba paralizado en la silla. Su corazón retumbaba en sus sienes y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

– Senpai, yo…

Las ganas de llorar llenaron su alma, pero se las aguantó como tantas veces en su vida. Ya se disponía a tragarse su tristeza cuando el mayor lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

– Has hecho algo hoy, ¿cierto? Aparte de la cena, digo.

El chiquillo de ojos verdes levantó la cabeza y se topó con la cara de póquer de su Senpai. Estaba seguro de que le echaría en cara que fuera tan cursi y tonto, pero nada de eso estaba sucediendo. Lo observó con cautela antes de continuar.

– ¿N-No te enojarás?

– Depende de lo que hayas hecho. Si es algo muy malo…

– N-No es malo, es solo que…

Y sabía que ahora sí era el momento. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Tomó la bolsa con la bufanda y la caja pequeña donde reposaba el chocolate y regresó a la sala raudamente. Souichi, para su sorpresa, ya se encontraba en el mueble como esperando algo, pero supuso que solo era que estaba agotado luego de una dura jornada laboral.

– S-Senpai, yo… yo hice esto para ti. N-No sé tejer, así que no está muy bonita, la hice según un tutorial, pero es para que te abrigues y no te enfermes, está haciendo mucho frío estos días…

El muchacho se atropellaba con las palabras y rogaba en su interior para que Souichi no le lanzara la bufanda en la cara. Como era de esperarse, todo el rostro de Souichi se tiñó de rojo al ver la larga bufanda blanca, pero se dejó colocar la prenda sin rechistar. Claro que después le echaría la culpa al cansancio. Sintió que su cuello se calentaba junto con su pecho, sobre todo porque ahora ya conocía la razón detrás de las ojeras de su kouhai.

– E-Eres como una chiquilla…

Efectivamente, en un primer instante, había pensado en tirarle la bufanda argumentando que era ridículo lo que había hecho, para después huir hacia su habitación como era su costumbre, mas esa expresión de tristeza muda en el rostro de su asistente lo hizo desistir al minuto siguiente. Tetsuhiro, al creer que era el momento ideal para entregar el siguiente regalo, puso frente a él con manos trémulas el típico chocolate en forma de corazón, solo que este tenía al centro las iniciales TS hechas con grageas de colores.

– E-Es la primera vez que hago un chocolate, p-pero descuida, es chocolate amargo, y-ya que no te gusta lo dulce.

– Eres el idiota más grande que existe…

– Lo sé, perdóname por eso, ¿sí? Sé que piensas que esta es solo una estúpida fecha comercial y que soy cursi al hacer esto, pero… solo quería darte algo que representara mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te agradezco que los hayas recibido, Senpai…

Era un hecho. Morinaga Tetsuhiro era el hombre más estúpido y cursi sobre la tierra. Miren que comportarse como una chica de 15 años. Miren que amanecerse tejiendo. Miren que preocuparse por su salud en el crudo invierno. Miren que tomar en cuenta que él amaba el color blanco. Miren que considerar su desagrado por lo dulce y hacer un chocolate amargo por eso.

Miren que venir a enamorarse de alguien como él.

Estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero no por todo lo anterior, sino más bien porque se moría de rabia de que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza y su cuerpo temblara como una hoja. Porque se sentía lejos de corresponder de manera equitativa a todos esos sentimientos.

– ¿Por qué eres así…? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto…?

Souichi mordió el chocolate tratando de esquivar la mirada del otro. Si no lo hacía, acabaría por quebrarse ahí mismo. Ah, el chocolate estaba más que delicioso. Tetsuhiro se agachó a su altura y lo tomó del rostro con ternura. Estaba feliz. Souichi no se atrevió a mirarlo por nada del mundo, pero sabía de más que el otro estaba feliz. Correspondió sin dudar al beso que le dio, y si bien el sabor era un poco amargo, también era un poco dulce.

Y por alguna extraña razón, empezaba a saber un poco salado.

* * *

Un mes había pasado velozmente desde aquella fecha y ahora Japón celebraba otro día importante para las japonesas: el Día Blanco. Como bien se sabe, en ese día la persona a la que le has entregado chocolate el Día de San Valentín deberá darte un regalo si corresponde a tus sentimientos de la misma forma.

Ni es esta ni en otra galaxia, su Senpai le daría un regalo ese día, y eso Tetsuhiro lo sabía perfectamente. Su ilusión de tonto enamorado había muerto el mismo 14 de febrero, y se dijo a sí mismo que se conformaría con que Senpai hubiera recibido sus dos regalos con el rostro sonrojado. Había sido un momento mágico y no debía quejarse, ¿no?

Ya hasta se había olvidado de la fecha, y justo cuando estaba arreglando la repisa de la cocina, al darse la vuelta se topó con el semblante cabizbajo de su superior. Estaba ahí de pie sin moverse, y al parecer lo había estado desde hacía un buen rato. El menor dio un pequeño brinco y pestañeó varias veces para comprobar que no se tratara de un espejismo.

– Senpai, me diste un susto de muerte. ¿Sucedió algo?

Cinco segundos después, Souichi le había lanzado por la cabeza una especie de caja pequeña de color marrón. El muchachito de ojos esmeraldas sintió que sus mejillas se encendían como nunca y sus latidos se dispararon por las nubes. Era como si se encontrara en un universo alterno en el que existía un Souichi fanático de las fechas comerciales.

– S-Senpai, ¿sabes q-qué día es hoy?

– Es 14 de marzo, ya lo sé. Lamento haberme tardado un mes entero en comprarte algo, pero es que estuve algo ocupado y además… no sabía qué darte.

Tetsuhiro quedose petrificado en su lugar. ¿Sería posible que ese hombre no supiera qué se celebraba el 14 de marzo y qué significaba el hecho de darle un regalo justo ese día?

– Sé que a ti sí te gustan los dulces, así q-que compré esa caja de caramelos. N-No soy bueno dando regalos. Solo supuse que eso te gustaría. ¿Me equivoqué?

– N-Nada de eso, Senpai. Estoy feliz de que me des algo que me gusta tanto.

El jovencito no podía ocultar su emoción. Su amado Senpai le había comprado un regalo sin tener idea de lo que ese gesto estaba dando a entender. ¿Se podía ser más adorable? En el fondo sabía que solo estaba haciéndose ilusiones tontas, pero el saber que el amor de su vida había pensado en él le bastaba para que su corazón brillara de felicidad. Se sentó en el sofá y vio que su Senpai hacía lo mismo como por inercia.

– ¿Los comemos juntos?

– Sabes que no me gustan los dulces.

– Pero parece que algunos son ácidos, esos los puedes comer tú.

– Bueno, creo que eso está bien entonces.

Souichi se sentó a su derecha, tomó un caramelo de limón y Tetsuhiro eligió uno de lúcuma.

– Están deliciosos, Senpai.

Quedaron en silencio un buen rato siendo el único sonido perceptible el ruido que los caramelos hacían al deshacerse en sus bocas. De un momento a otro, y sin saber bien cómo ni por qué, sus miradas se cruzaron. Las palabras sobraban en un momento así de mágico. Tetsuhiro se inclinó un poco y tomó los labios de Souichi entre los suyos suavemente. Pudieron saborear el ácido y el dulce, y por algún motivo, eso le aceleró más el corazón. Souichi no se explicaba por qué ese beso extremadamente agridulce hacía estremecer tanto su cuerpo justo como el chocolate de hacía un mes. ¿Estaría desarrollando una alergia a los chocolates y a los caramelos?

– Senpai, gracias.

– S-Solo son simples caramelos.

– No… para mí son mucho más que eso.

El menor, sin poder evitar los ojos vidriosos, lo tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a besarlo intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese preciso instante. Podía apreciar, además del calor de sus cuerpos, la suavidad de la bufanda que rodeaba el cuello de su gran amor, como si esta fuera a conectar a ambos para toda la vida.

– E-Estás exagerando como siempre.

Tetsuhiro sonrió con ternura al ver el intenso rubor en las pálidas mejillas del hombre de su vida. No le importaba si solo era un pensamiento egoísta y conveniente. Quería creer con toda su alma que Senpai quería transmitirle un mensaje especial al entregarle esos dulces. ¿Valía la pena soñar un poco?

– Te amo tanto…

Día blanco o no, con caramelos o sin ellos, hacía mucho que Souichi ya correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera todavía.

* * *

¡Feliz San ValenTirano!

Regresé con ese experimento lleno de miel por este día en el que se celebra el amor y la amistad, y yo siento que Souichi y Tetsu comparten ambos y eso hace su relación aún más hermosa y especial.

Hasta el próximo experimento!

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	9. Márcame

**EXPERIMENTO N° 9: MÁRCAME**

Su rostro tostándose bajo la luz del sol y su piel humedecida por la brisa. Su espalda inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás y su cabeza elevada hacia el cielo azul despejado. Sus manos apoyadas en la arena caliente y sus ojos cerrados. Sus pulmones aspirando puro oxígeno y su alma fusionándose con la naturaleza…

Definitivamente cualquier ser humano en el mundo habría dado lo que fuera por estar en su lugar en ese momento experimentando todas esas sensaciones únicas. Excepto, claro, por cierto _workaholic_ que tenía a su lado.

– Etto, Senpai, no es por nada, pero… ¡¿cómo puedes estar trabajando en la playa?!

Souichi carraspeó sin despegar la vista de las páginas de su libro. Ambos estaban sentados en sus respectivas toallas, Souichi bajo una sombrilla, y Tetsuhiro a su costado, ya que él sí quería recibir un poco de luz solar. Los dos llevaban shorts poco más arriba de la rodilla, solo que el kouhai se había sacado el polo apenas llegaron, mientras que su superior aún tenía puesta una camisa que dejaba ver la mitad de su pecho.

– ¡Urusai! No estoy trabajando, estoy leyendo un libro.

– ¡Un libro que es base para tu próximo experimento!

El científico levantó la mirada y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Cuando Tetsuhiro pensó que sería golpeado sin clemencia por el atrevimiento de haberlo interrumpido, además de meterse en lo que lo importaba, vio a Souichi cerrar el libro de golpe, ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia su maletín sin decir una sola palabra. Lo abrió y guardó el libro de experimentos bruscamente.

– Bien, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? ¿Construir castillos de arena? – preguntó irónico.

– ¡Niisan, deja de gritarle a Morinaga-san! – regañó Kanako con ambas manos en la cintura – Gracias a él, que se ganó un fin de semana en este club, es que estamos aquí. Y encima tuvo la amabilidad de invitarnos, sé un poco agradecido, ¿quieres?

– No te preocupes, Kanako-chan, Senpai se molestó porque interrumpí su lectura.

– Solo alguien como él trabajaría en un sitio tan lindo como este. ¡Niisan no baka!

– ¿Qué dijiste, niña?

– Vamos, vamos, no hemos venido a la playa a pelear sino a divertirnos. – intervino Matsuda-san – ¿Qué les parece si todos ustedes juegan un poco en el mar y después vamos a almorzar al restaurant? ¿El premio también incluye el almuerzo, Morinaga-kun?

– Claro que sí. Tuve suerte, ¿eh? Aunque ese era el segundo puesto, el primero era un viaje a Europa. – suspiró nostálgico.

– ¿Y de dónde sacas esos concursos? – cuestionó Souichi cruzándose de brazos.

Tetsuhiro solo rió y se fue con Kanako al mar a jugar un momento, mientras Matsuda-san guardaba las pertenencias de todos para irse a almorzar después. Souichi los observaba fijamente desde muy cerca. Su asistente realmente se veía feliz, ¿eh? Un sentimiento de calidez inundó su pecho y no era precisamente el bochorno causado por el exceso de sol.

– ¡Wow, el agua está riquísima, Morinaga-san!

– ¿Deshou? Senpai debería venir un rato también. – susurró sonriente.

Entre chapaleos y risas, estaban pasando un día maravilloso. Souichi tenía toda la razón. Tetsuhiro estaba feliz. ¿Era muy vanidoso de su parte sentirse un miembro más de la familia Tatsumi? La aceptación, que era lo que él tanto buscaba en la vida, la sentía más que palpable en aquella familia. Obviamente, no todos en ella sabían de su homosexualidad, pero algo le decía que lo aceptarían incluso si se enteraran de su condición. Por ejemplo, Kanako sospechaba de la _relación_ entre él y Souichi, y aun así no tenía problemas en pasar tiempo con él y hasta le mostraba abiertamente su cariño con abrazos fraternales. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto sintió una pequeña mano tocar su espalda.

– Morinaga-san, tu espalda tiene unas marcas extrañas como si alguien te hubiera arañado.

Tetsuhiro se quedó paralizado ante la observación de la pequeña y se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Afortunadamente podría culpar al sol si le hacía más preguntas, pero era obvio que estaba rogando internamente para que la niña cambiara de tema. Decidió inventar cualquier excusa por más estúpida que fuera, ya que no podía llegar al extremo de que ella descubriera una verdad tan fuerte.

– K-Kanako-chan, no te preocupes, lo que pasó fue que… que m-me rasqué la espalda demasiado fuerte cuando me estaba bañando, es todo.

– ¿En serio? Pensé que había sido mi hermano.

– ¿P-Por qué c-crees que é-él…? – preguntó totalmente aterrado.

– Ay, Morinaga-san, si tú mismo sabes que su carácter es muy extremo y a veces se enoja tanto que no razona y no controla sus actos. ¡Pensé que había llegado al punto de hacerte esas heridas!

– N-Nada de eso… _Aunque no está muy lejos de la realidad._

– ¿De qué tanto hablan?

El menor casi se muere del susto al notar que Souichi había entrado al mar junto con ellos. Ya estaba sin camisa, sin lentes y con el cabello levantado en una especie de moño bajo. Tetsuhiro sintió cómo despertaba en él toda esa pasión y deseo de los que era presa cuando estaba cerca del hombre de su vida. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada muy nervioso. Había olvidado por completo lo que había estado pensando minutos antes. Para su pésima suerte, Kanako se lo recodó en un par de segundos.

– Ah, niisan, ¿tú eres el causante de esas heridas que tiene Morinaga-san en la espalda? No vayas a mentir.

Souichi se tiñó de rojo de pies a cabeza y comenzó a tartamudear frases incompletas una tras otra. Miró a su asistente en busca de ayuda, ya que su obligación era asistirlo en esos casos también, ¿o no?

– ¿D-De qué…? Yo n-no sé… Jamás…

– Es que a veces te enojas tanto con él que llegas a esos extremos.

El chico respiró más aliviado al darse cuenta de que su hermana no tenía idea del verdadero origen de esas marcas y que solo había asumido que eran parte de los escarmientos salvajes que empleaba con su pobre kouhai. A lo lejos, Matsuda-san salvó el día cuando los llamó a todos para irse hacia el restaurant para almorzar. Kanako corrió muy animada hacia la mujer.

– Te voy a matar más tarde…

– Pero Senpai, no es mi culpa que tú…

– ¡Una palabra más y te ahogo!

Tetsuhiro suspiró resignado y se preguntó si había sido una buena idea invitar a su Senpai a la playa, un lugar en el que este tenía varias maneras de torturarlo y asesinarlo.

* * *

Después del agradable almuerzo, diversión en las instalaciones de club y encantadora cena bajo la luna, Kanako y Matsuda-san, muy agotadas, se despidieron de ambos muchachos para dirigirse a una habitación en el piso cuatro que compartirían esa noche, mientras que ellos se quedarían en una del quinto piso.

Cada uno tomó un baño y luego se lanzaron a sus respectivas camas. Souichi estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir que su kouhai estaba trepando su cama. En una palabra, estaba acercándose demasiado para su gusto.

– Por fortuna Kanako-chan dejó de hacer preguntas, ¿ne, Senpai?

– Baka, te dije que todo esto era tu maldita culpa, y me has hecho recordar que debo castigarte por eso. – reprochó molesto.

Ya estaba listo para dar el primer golpe cuando su mano fue frenada y unos labios atraparon los suyos en un beso anhelante lleno de deseo. La mente de Souichi quedó en blanco y solamente atinó a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se calentaba con ese beso, sobre todo porque el cuerpo de su kouhai también estaba ardiendo.

– N-No…

– Vamos, Senpai, es un lugar tan lindo… Quiero tener un hermoso recuerdo contigo aquí…

Souichi empezaba a marearse con las dulces caricias que el otro repartía por toda su piel mientras lo desvestía. Además aquel tono de voz susurrante y suplicante tenía un efecto tan devastador en él que lo hacía rendirse y ceder ante lo que el muchacho le pidiera. Obviamente, Tetsuhiro se dio cuenta de que Souichi estaba tratando de controlarse desesperadamente.

– Senpai, hazlo, no te reprimas.

– ¿D-De qué hablas?

– Puedes arañarme todo lo que quieras.

– B-Baka, ¿qué estupideces dices?

– Has estado preocupado por eso todo el día, pero a mí no me molesta. No vendremos a la playa hasta que cicatricen, ¿de acuerdo?

– D-Deja de decidir las cosas tú solo. ¿Quién dice que estaba preocupado?

Tetsuhiro sonrió con ternura. ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan dulce y adorable? No obstante, era tsundere hasta el extremo y terco como una mula. Afortunadamente, el perspicaz muchacho sabía muy bien cuál era la forma de lograr que este dejara más marcas en su espalda. Souichi, por su parte, no haría lo que el chico le dijera por nada del mundo, al menos no en su totalidad. Por ello, con la poca cordura que le quedaba, no se aferró a su espalda primero, sino a sus brazos. Sus uñas se enterraron firmemente en ellos mientras sentía el placer recorrer su cuerpo.

– Ah, Mori… Morinaga…

Realmente Tetsuhiro nunca terminaría de entender al amor de su vida. Aunque en verdad, en ese instante, no le importaba _entenderlo_ sino _sentirlo_.

* * *

– Senpai, frota un poco más despacio, ¿no ves que me duele?

– ¡Pues aguanta! ¿Querías más arañazos? ¡Pues ahí los tienes, baka!

– ¡Senpai! ¿Y por qué también los brazos? ¿No es más notorio así?

– ¡No me importa, te lo merecías! – chilló sonrojado – Y por cierto, me muero de hambre, así que apúrate para ir a desayunar.

El menor frunció el ceño más por dolor que por enojo. Claro que se sentía dichoso de que su Senpai hubiera estado tan apasionado, pero ¿era necesaria tanta crueldad?

– Adelántate, Senpai, voy a terminar de vestirme.

– No es culpa mía si se acaba la comida, baka.

Souichi salió de la habitación y bajó para reunirse con su hermana en el primer piso en donde quedaba el restaurant. El desayuno estaba servido y se veía delicioso.

– ¡Ahhh, qué bien dormí anoche! Es que la cama era grandota y suavecita. ¿La tuya también, niisan?

– S-Sí… – murmuró desviando la mirada.

El científico no pudo evitar pensar en lo que habían hecho su asistente y él la noche anterior. Los vergonzosos recuerdos llegaron de golpe, especialmente porque Kanako tenía razón, la cama realmente era bastante amplia y blanda, facilitando los movimientos y…

– Niisan, tienes unas marcas extrañas en el cuello.

Souichi despertó de su ensimismamiento y por inercia se lo tocó, sin notar al tacto nada fuera de lo común. ¿De qué estaba hablando su hermana?

– ¿En el cuello?

– Sí, como moretones. ¿Te ha picado algún insecto?

Souichi abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y sintió cómo la sangre empezaba a hervirle de rabia y de vergüenza. Su cuerpo, envuelto en un aura maligna, comenzaba a temblar en demasía. Se puso de pie de golpe y dio grandes zancadas hacia el ascensor.

– ¿N-Niisan…?

– Ahora regreso, solo iré a matar al animal ponzoñoso que me picó. Estoy seguro de que sigue en mi habitación.

– ¿No deberías ir mejor al médico cuando regresemos? Niisan, espe…

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y se cerró tan rápido que Kanako quedó a medio hablar. Matsuda-san ya había llegado también, así que solo suspiró y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– _Ah, niisan sí que es extraño, y Morinaga-san lo es aún más por aguantarlo, pero… Gracias,_ _Morinaga-san, por quedarte a su lado a pesar de cómo es él. Ay, bueno, como dije una vez, me esforzaré para seguir con la línea familiar, ya que para mis hermanos va a ser imposible._

* * *

Un ascensor se abría en el quinto piso al mismo tiempo en que un tirano pensaba en las mil y una formas que existían para exterminar a un animal pernicioso. Y, por supuesto, al llegar a casa, lo primero que haría es ponerse una bufanda aunque estuvieran en pleno verano.

– MO-RI-NA-GA…

– Senpai, me asustaste, ya estaba a punto de bajar.

– Pues ahora volveremos a entrar al cuarto. – susurró empujándolo hacia adentro.

– S-Senpai, por alguna razón tu aura no me gusta…

– Me alegra que sepas lo que te espera…

Tetsuhiro tragó en seco mientras retrocedía hasta caer sobre la suave cama. En sus agitados pensamientos no encontraba una razón como para que Souichi estuviera tan enojado con él, en especial porque la noche anterior había estado sumamente tierno y entregado. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad pasar un fin de semana sin ser salvajemente golpeado por su superior. Ah, y pensar que en esa cama habían hecho cosas completamente diferentes tan solo unas pocas horas atrás…

Oh, bueno, para un masoquista como él unos cuantos golpes no eran nada, ¿eh? Sanarían en unos cuantos días. Sin embargo, aquellas adorables marcas de amor que intercambiaban en sus noches de pasión quedarían impresas en la piel, grabadas en la mente y atesoradas en el corazón para siempre.

Eran la prueba muda de que uno le pertenecía al otro.

* * *

Minna hisashiburi! :D

Estoy feliz de volver, ya que en verdad extrañaba escribir estos experimentos. Esta vez me inspiré para crear una situación sensualona y cómica que involucra esas _marcas de amor_ que siempre me han parecido tan adorables y sensuales en nuestros chicos.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y quedo a la espera de sus comments!

Nos vemos en el siguiente experimento!

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	10. Premio al esfuerzo

**EXPERIMENTO N°10: PREMIO AL ESFUERZO**

Aquella mañana en el Laboratorio N°2, se hallaban trabajando arduamente dos científicos tan disímiles como el día y la noche. El menor de ellos estaba concentrado cotejando los resultados de un estudio que formaba parte de un experimento que su profesor les había encomendado la semana anterior. Su compañero, sentado a su izquierda, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de desaprobación.

– ¡Toda esta parte está mal! ¿Quién ha sido el imbécil que escribió estas cifras erradas?

– No lo sé, pero seguro fue un descuido.

– No te atrevas a defender a los novatos, Morinaga. – amenazó indignado – Esos _descuidos_ no se pueden cometer en un laboratorio. ¿Qué habría pasado si no lo revisábamos de nuevo? Por suerte, tú siempre estás atento a todos los detalles.

La expresión en el rostro del muchacho se suavizó y de sus labios escapó un pequeño suspiro como cada vez que su amado Senpai le hacía un cumplido, por más sencillo que fuera. Le alegraba en demasía que el amor de su vida depositara toda su confianza en él en cualquier aspecto de su vida. Él se aseguraría de jamás traicionar dicha confianza.

– Gracias por confiar tanto en mí, Senpai.

– S-Solo digo la verdad, que no se te suban los halagos a la cabeza. Ahora, ¡corrige esos datos!

– ¡Sí, señor!

El sonrojado tirano se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo y volvió los ojos al microscopio a fin de intentar olvidar las palabras siempre bochornosas de su tonto ayudante. ¿No le daba vergüenza siquiera pensarlas? Tetsuhiro soltó una pequeña risa y se dijo a sí mismo, una vez más, que ese hombre era demasiado encantador para ser real.

– Senpai, creo que en unas horas estarán publicando las notas del examen de Ecofisiología de Cultivos que dimos la semana pasada.

– Oh, sí, me contaste que este año estuvo muy difícil, ¿cierto? Cuando yo lo di, recuerdo que la mayoría desaprobó y que yo lo pasé con la mejor nota.

– Increíble, Senpai, eres el único alumno de esta universidad que ha obtenido un 96 en ese examen. ¡Casi la perfección!

– Bueno, todo es cuestión de estudiar y practicar. – aseveró orgulloso – Tú también te esforzaste mucho, ¿no? Empezaste a prepararte para el examen desde inicios de año, no como los vagos de tus compañeros que prefirieron irse de viaje o de fiesta y solamente comenzaron a dizque estudiar hace un par de semanas o incluso menos. ¿Se piensan que una maestría es un juego o qué?

A Tetsuhiro se le iluminó la sonrisa. No era nada habitual que su Senpai le hiciera dos cumplidos seguidos en un mismo día. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus puños de acero, que sus halagos le venían como flores recién bañadas por la lluvia. ¿Debería empezar a ilusionarse?

– Tienes razón; por eso mismo, es considerado uno de los cursos más complicados de la maestría, ¿verdad? Por cierto, Senpai, me gustaría preguntarte algo…

Souichi detuvo lo que estaba haciendo a fin de que el otro tomara su silencio como una invitación para que continuara hablando. Presentía, de alguna forma, que esa pregunta le traería problemas en un futuro no muy lejano. No se giró, mas sí aguzó el oído en medio de un ambiente de expectativa.

– Si obtengo una buena calificación, ¿harías algo por mí?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a causa de la inesperada pregunta, de cuya respuesta dependería la estabilidad emocional de su asistente. Sabía muy bien que si contestaba de manera negativa, lastimaría un corazón que lo adoraba con devoción. Antes de poder siquiera pronunciar una palabra, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe. Sus ocupantes se alarmaron al ver a alguien conocido que permanecía de pie bajo el umbral, casi sin aliento, con una expresión de alegría y estupefacción al mismo tiempo.

– Morinaga, sabía que estarías aquí.

– Yamaguchi, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

– ¡Acaban de publicar las notas del examen!

– ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que…

– ¡Solo ven conmigo ahora mismo! – ordenó jalándolo del brazo sin darle chance a reaccionar.

Al presenciar cómo ambos estudiantes desaparecían del laboratorio, Souichi se apresuró a dejar todo en orden y seguirlos hacia el mural de publicaciones oficiales de la universidad. Los ahí presentes comentaban aliviados si habían aprobado o, en todo caso, frustrados si no habían conseguido una puntuación satisfactoria. El alto científico clavó la vista en cada nombre y su corazón se estrujó al no encontrar el suyo por ningún lado.

– ¿Dónde está el mío? – susurró con pánico.

– Creo que deberías buscar más arriba, no más abajo. – aconsejó Yamaguchi sonriente.

Imposible. No, más que imposible, quimérico. Seguramente era un error, tenía que tratarse de un equivocación. Él no podía haber…

– ¿C-Có-Cómo es q-que yo…?

– ¡Obtuviste un 98, Morinaga! Nadie nunca antes había sacado esa calificación en este curso. ¡Felicitaciones! Yo tuve un 82, pero considerando el grado de dificultad del examen, creo que no está nada mal. Oh, estabas aquí, Tatsumi senpai, ¿qué opinas del logro de Morinaga?

El kouhai se dio la vuelta sorprendido para encontrarse con la esbelta figura de su superior que ya escaneaba la publicación atentamente. Sus ojos aterrizaron justo donde decía Morinaga Tetsuhiro en kanji y, a su costado, el número noventa y ocho como calificación final.

– Senpai…

El aludido se quedó observándolo con cuidado y sus labios se abrieron con lentitud como tratando de decir algo. El otro no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada y anhelar sus posibles palabras, rogando al cielo que su siempre adorado Senpai le regalara, por lo menos, un "Buen trabajo, Morinaga". Eso tendría mucho más valor que las miles de felicitaciones que sus compañeros le estaban expresando en ese instante, a los cuales solo sonreía lo necesario a fin de no perder de vista a quien realmente le importaba.

Haciendo caso omiso a las voces de los demás estudiantes que ahora lo separaban, sin querer, de la persona más importante de su vida, y con el alma llena de ilusión, esperó, esperó y esperó y, en una pequeña distracción, al volver a centrar su visión en su único objetivo, su sonrisa se perdió en medio de ovaciones.

Souichi había desaparecido.

* * *

Apenas hubieron llegado a casa tras culminar una larga jornada laboral, el mayor se dejó caer en el sillón. Su fiel mejor amigo tampoco había sido capaz de preguntarle nada en el camino hacia el departamento, pero era consciente de que no podría evadir el tema por mucho tiempo. Además, estaba pendiente aquella pregunta previa a la irrupción de Yamaguchi. Después de unos breves segundos, se instaló a su lado y cuestionó con un tono melancólico.

– Senpai, ¿estás enojado conmigo? Quizá te molestó lo del examen, pero quiero que sepas que en realidad me esforcé porque quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí. No era mi intención superar tu nota, te lo juro.

La inesperada confesión sí que sorprendió al mayor de los científicos. Por un lado, era lógico que el de cabello corto hubiese malinterpretado su mutismo, pues apenas hubieron visto la lista de nombres y notas, este último se había quedado atónito y hasta se había marchado del lugar. Incluso, camino a casa, no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Fue justamente tras esa revelación que se dio cuenta de que su actitud había creado un malentendido. Ah, en verdad, la honestidad y fidelidad de su subordinado siempre lograban despertar un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, aunque fuera incapaz de manifestarlo de forma verbal.

– No seas idiota. ¿No es acaso normal que un kouhai supere a su senpai? No tendría sentido que fuera de otra manera.

– ¿En serio? – dijo recuperando la sonrisa – Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste tan de repente?

– ¿Eh? Bueno, yo…

– Además, has estado muy callado desde que salimos de la universidad.

– L-Lo que sucede es que no sabía exactamente cómo d-decirte que…

– Dime lo que piensas, Senpai. – pidió tomando sus manos entre las suyas sin previo aviso – Quiero saber lo que piensas y lo que sientes. Para mí, tu opinión es la más importante de todas.

– Y-Yo solo quería decirte que… que t-te has esforzado mucho y que te mereces este t-triunfo…

A lo lejos, se escuchó el canto agudo de un pajarillo que combinaba a la perfección con la encantadora escena de un hermoso hombre con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Sin duda, su querido superior había estado pensando mucho más en él esos últimos meses, y eso lo hacía demasiado dichoso. Por lo general, el tirano consideraba una molestia tener que pensar tan detenidamente las cosas y eso él lo sabía muy bien; no obstante, cada día se sorprendía más de la creciente empatía en la personalidad de Souichi, quien ahora incluso hasta buscaba las frases exactas para no lastimarlo al brindarle su opinión. Tetsuhiro sentía que podría ahogarse en el mar de su ternura.

– Muchas gracias, Senpai. Sin ti, no habría podido lograrlo.

– N-No es verdad, el m-mérito es todo tuyo.

Odiaba que su voz temblara de ese modo cuando lo único que estaba manifestando era una sencilla felicitación. El alto ayudante bajó sus manos con lentitud, sin soltarlas, y buscó sus ojos miel.

– Senpai, respecto a lo que te pregunté en el laboratorio…

– Ah, eso. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

De acuerdo, quizá esa no había sido la mejor manera de presentar la pregunta; si bien había tratado de que esta surgiera natural y despreocupada, al final falló terriblemente por culpa de sus nervios. Su voz había salido con una entonación extraña que mezclaba el miedo y la duda.

– Yo…

La vacilación de Tetsuhiro lo puso aun más nervioso, y sus músculos se habían tensado tanto que temió no poder moverse en un buen rato. Por otra parte, la respiración del joven de ojos verdes se agitó visiblemente mientras anunciaba su descabellada propuesta.

– ¿Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?

Por su súbita reacción, era evidente que su interlocutor no se esperaba tal petición. Se levantó del sofá con suma lentitud y, en esta ocasión, sí lo observó con detenimiento, por temor a haber escuchado erróneamente.

– ¡¿Q-Qué d-dijiste?!

– Senpai, yo…

– Morinaga, sabes que eso es imposible.

– No, no te estoy pidiendo nada radical. – negó con ambas manos – Mira, tómalo como una simple celebración por lo de mi examen.

– ¿Por qué dijiste _cita_ , entonces?

– Porque para mí lo será, pero no para ti ni para el resto. Nadie lo notará, creerán que somos simples amigos saliendo a pasear.

– ¿Eso es… todo? – cuestionó con desconfianza.

– Sí, Senpai. Por favor, todo lo que deseo es que pasemos tiempo juntos. ¿Está mal?

El tirano guardó silencio al toparse con la dulce y encandilada expresión en el rostro ajeno. Después de todo, no tenía idea de qué era correcto decir en una situación como esa. Prefería dejárselo todo a él y, a la vez, dejarse llevar por él, como cada vez que sus sentimientos fluían y lo desconcertaban al punto de no ser consecuente con sus propios actos.

– Como estos días hemos avanzado los experimentos, no habrá mucho trabajo pendiente en la semana, así que podría ser el próximo sábado tal vez. ¿Qué dices?

– S-Supongo que está bien. Ah, pero si intentas algo, te juro que…

– Descuida, te prometo que no lo haré. – aseguró con la mano al pecho – Muy bien, empezaré a preparar todo para el próximo sábado. Ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho. Veamos, necesitaré unas cuantas cosas para… Oh, debo consultar en Internet eso primero. Además…

– O-Oi, ¿qué tanto murmuras?

– Déjalo todo en mis manos, Senpai. – indicó con la mano en la frente cual soldadito de plomo – ¡Me aseguraré de que tengamos la mejor cita del mundo!

– Salida, idiota, es una simple salida, nada más. No sé por qué te pones así.

– Voy a preparar la comida antes de comenzar los planes. – canturreó camino a la cocina.

– ¡¿Planes?! ¡Oye, Morinaga! – exclamo persiguiéndolo mientras el canto se intensificaba – ¡Idiota, no me ignores!

* * *

Souichi se levantó bastante nervioso esa mañana. Había tenido unos sueños tan extraños como aterradores en los que iba con su asistente a un karaoke en la playa y que lo habían elegido a él para cantar una serie de temas de anime. Si no lo hacía, un grupo de homosexuales, con Tetsuhiro a la cabeza, lo lanzaría al mar a la cuenta de diez. Como era de esperarse, se había despertado gritando empapado en sudor.

– _Qué escenario tan perturbador._

Luego de tomar una ducha, el joven científico se dirigió a la sala para ver si ya estaba listo el desayuno. Hasta ese instante, no había visto señales de que el otro chico estuviera por ahí. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido justamente el día de su _cita_? Al llegar a la sala, divisó una especie de agenda que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro. De inmediato, un muy ruborizado Tetsuhiro entró en escena y le arrebató de las manos el pequeño diario, colocándolo delante de su pecho a manera de escudo. El chico de grandes anteojos arqueó una ceja.

– Oye, ¿por qué no puedo ver esa cosa?

– Porque es una sorpresa. – justificó apenado.

– Idiota, dime ahora mismo qué demonios es eso o voy a golpearte.

– No te enojes, es tan solo un itinerario para la cita de hoy.

La tan habitual _poker face_ se hizo presente en el tirano y ni siquiera se sintió culpable de no ocultarla. Rayos, en verdad nunca había conocido a un tipo como él. De acuerdo, no conocía a mucha gente, pero de todas formas dudaba que existiera en alguna parte del planeta un hombre tan infantil, cursi y exagerado como el que tenía enfrente.

Todo un espécimen raro.

Por si fuera poco, el chico portaba una mochila enorme con diversos bolsillos que más bien podrían considerarse compartimentos de un clóset portátil. Más que un científico, parecía un alpinista.

– ¿Qué tanta vaina traes ahí, _boy scout_? – preguntó ofuscado – ¿Te mudarás a otro continente?

– ¡Claro que no! Son solo unas cuantas cosas necesarias para nuestra cita.

– Y dale con esa palabra. ¡Quedamos en que sería una salida!

– Está bien, para nuestra _salida_.

El ceño fruncido de Souichi se pronunció repentinamente justo cuando empezaron a colocarse las zapatillas. Su olfato se aguzó para detectar una posible fuga de gas en el edificio, ya que parecía ser un olor de ese calibre.

– Oi, ¿qué es ese olor?

El muchachito se emocionó al comprobar que el hombre de su vida había notado su pequeña pretensión de joven enamorado. Sonrió como un niño al que le daban un obsequio de Navidad por haberse portado bien durante todo el año.

– Lo que pasa es que me puse la colonia que uso solamente para momentos especiales. ¿Te gusta?

– Apestas.

– ¡Qué malo eres, Senpai!

– No sé qué tanto pretendes, pero ya vámonos.

Todavía con un puchero de infante berrinchudo, el chico de cabello corto siguió a su amargado tirano y aseguró bien la puerta antes de partir.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que, definitivamente, aquella sería la _cita_ más anormal del mundo.

* * *

El despejado cielo matutino, acompañado de un resplandeciente sol primaveral, se manifestaba como la señal de que la tan ansiada cita se iniciaría de una forma románticamente perfecta. Excepto porque, apenas pusieron un pie en el tren, fueron interceptados por unos guardias que se encontraban buscando a un criminal. Debido al grosero tamaño del equipaje de Tetsuhiro, ambos tuvieron que ser registrados exhaustivamente, pues podría tratarse del hombre que estaban buscando. Souichi, harto hasta la médula, había arrastrado a su ayudante de vuelta a casa para obligarlo a dejar todo su equipaje, con excepción de su billetera, sus llaves y una casaca, ya que no pensaba pasar por semejante humillación otra vez. Por consiguiente, habían perdido varios trenes y recién ahora se encontraban a bordo del tren del mediodía.

– ¡Te lo dije!

– Ya, Senpai, ¿cómo iba a saber que estaban buscando a un asaltante?

– Pues por culpa de tu equipaje de esquimal te confundieron con uno. Maldición, creo que debí dejar que te llevaran.

– ¡Qué malo eres!

– Es que en serio, ¿para qué diablos necesitaríamos un kit de primeros auxilios, un set de picnic y una caja de herramientas? – espetó malhumorado.

– Solo soy una persona precavida.

– Ya, ya, cállate. En fin, ¿dónde iremos primero?

– ¡Espera un poco y lo sabrás!

Un bramido fue su única respuesta.

A medida que iban acercándose a su primer destino, el aura de Souichi se oscurecía más y más. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello, así como la convicción de que su compañero de piso le había ocultado información vital con respecto a esa inusual _salida_ , y no tardaría demasiado en comprobarlo.

En efecto, un par de horas más tarde, el inmenso parque de diversiones Nagoya Spa Land se exponía orgulloso frente a ellos, al ritmo de los gruñidos y blasfemias del homofóbico sujeto como música de fondo. El mencionado tomó del cuello de la camiseta a su atrevido asistente y lo aniquiló con mirada de fuego.

– Morinaga, explícame esto antes de que te tire a los rieles del tren.

– Y-Yo, bueno, v-verás…

– Ahora ya sé por qué no querías mostrarme la maldita libreta. – acusó mientras forcejeaba con él para obtenerla – ¡Dámela ahora mismo!

– ¡No!

Cuando por fin se la pudo arrebatar, buscó una banca cercana para sentarse y, con lapicero en mano, comenzó a tachar uno tras otro los lugares escritos hasta casi rasgar las hojas, a una velocidad tan increíble que el mismísimo Kira de Death Note lo habría envidiado. Tetsuhiro lo contemplaba aterrado y lloriqueaba cómicamente como una criatura.

– ¡Senpai, qué cruel!

– ¡No me hables!

Una vez que culminó su despiadada labor, el de cabello oscuro quedose de una pieza al recibir de las manos del otro la pequeña agenda. Sus ojos se iluminaron con gran esperanza, ya que solo ahí se percató de que no todos los lugares habían sido tachados. Una sonrisa dulce apareció en su rostro y suspiró fascinado, mientras contemplaba a su Senpai que se había girado para que no notara sus enrojecidos pómulos. Realmente era adorable. El tirano se puso de pie de un salto y avanzó a paso raudo hacia la entrada del parque temático.

– ¡Senpai, espera! – pidió mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

En la planta baja del parque, había un moderno cine 3D inaugurado casi cuatro meses atrás; y precisamente la actividad número uno en la agenda era ir al cine. Souichi lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo, pues había jurado que primero se arrojaría a los cocodrilos antes que ir al cine con otro hombre. Se arrepentía totalmente de no haber tachado eso de la lista; es más, ¿por qué no había tachado todo? Tal vez era porque la mirada ilusionada y suplicante de su compañero le impedía decidirse a olvidar toda esa tontería, girarse sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia la seguridad de la habitación de su departamento. Únicamente se cruzó de brazos frente a la cartelera, confirmando que, como ya lo suponía, ninguna de esas películas le atraía en lo más mínimo.

– Senpai, ¿qué te parece si vemos "La Sirenita"?

– ¡¿Estás demente?!

– Pero es nuestra infancia.

– ¡Tenemos más de veinte!

– ¡Somos niños en el corazón!

– Veremos esa y punto. – ordenó señalando un cartel rojo y negro.

– ¡¿Ehhh?! Senpai, no tiene nada de romántico ver una de terror en la primera cita.

– ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿No dijiste tú mismo que sería una simple salida de amigos? Pues los amigos ven películas de terror.

– S-Senpai, creo que ya se me quitaron las ganas de…

– ¿Cine querías? ¡Cine tendrás!

El insensible científico lo llevó a rastras a la sala indicada y, casi dos horas de gritos después, el menor escapó despavorido ante la expresión sarcástica del que lo había obligado a visualizar tremenda oda al horror. Una pequeña sonrisa mordaz se asomó en su rostro, una que le hizo saber que, tal vez, esa salida había valido la pena tan solo para contemplar la cara de pánico de ese mocoso malcriado.

– Cobarde.

En vista de que habían arribado con algo de retraso (y habían invertido dos horas en esa horrible película), solo les sería posible ir a una atracción, lo cual Tetsuhiro lamentó profundamente. Tras una acalorada discusión adornada por unas caras de cachorro moribundo, que Souichi solo pudo calificar como chantaje nivel Dios, _decidieron por_ _mutuo acuerdo,_ nada más y nada menos que subir a la noria.

– No sé por qué demonios te hago caso.

– Confía en mí, Senpai, tengo todo fríamente calculado.

Y claro que así era, porque la brillante historia que se había inventado era tan o más absurda que la actual relación de ambos. Y es que, mientras subían al famoso juego, repitió varias veces en voz alta que lo hacían como castigo al haber perdido una apuesta con sus amigos de la universidad. La gente igualmente no le dio gran importancia al extraño dúo, excepto por algunas fujoshis que pasaban cerca de ahí y los observaban de reojo. Souichi no tuvo más remedio que empujarlo, y él mismo se apresuró a ingresar al cubículo para sentarse con rapidez, escuchando la puertecilla cerrarse con un pequeño clic.

– ¡¿Tenías que demorarte tanto?! ¡Esas chicas nos estaban viendo rarísimo!

– No, si yo creo que lo estaban disfrutando bastante. – murmuró para sí mismo.

Dentro del pequeño compartimento de la enorme rueda de la fortuna, los dos científicos, finalmente, cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y, por ello, no se atrevieron a mirarse siquiera. Tetsuhiro no dejaba de tragar saliva, al mismo tiempo en que intentaba, en vano, calmar su acelerado corazón. Y es que esa era la primera vez que hacía algo tan romántico con la persona que amaba. No podía terminar de creerse que estuviera compartiendo con Tatsumi Souichi, aka Senpai, el amor de su vida, un momento tan íntimo, tan tierno, tan especial.

Como si fueran una pareja de verdad.

Por su parte, Souichi no se sentía muy diferente. Su mirada estaba clavada en la ventana, por la que divisaba a las personas diminutas debido a la altura a la que se encontraban. No entendía por qué había accedido a hacer algo tan bochornoso. Haberle seguido la corriente a ese niño malcriado en sus disparatados caprichos seguro le pasaría factura al final del día, del año y de la vida. Y por favor, si lo que quería su bobo amigo era un momento de tamaña naturaleza, ¿por qué no estaba diciendo nada? Si ese había sido su plan desde el inicio, ¿por qué estaba tan callado y hasta lucía distante? Como leyéndole los pensamientos, el más joven habló con voz queda.

– Esta no fue una buena idea, ¿cierto, Senpai?

– ¿Y lo dices justo ahora que estamos a treinta metros de altura? – contestó sin despegar la vista del cristal.

– Es que sé que esto te parece un poco infantil. – alcanzó a susurrar.

– ¿Y acaso no siempre eres infantil?

– Es verdad, pero…

Aprovechando que su superior no estaba viéndolo, Tetsuhiro se concentró en sus hermosos labios. Sabía que estaban solos y que con un pequeño acercamiento, sería muy sencillo robarle un beso, pero le había prometido que no intentaría nada y no pensaba faltar a su solemne juramento. Ya bastante había sido que este aceptara subir con él a la noria sin un golpe de por medio.

– ¿Morinaga?

El jovencito enamorado dio un salto al escuchar su nombre; al parecer, no había estado prestando la debida atención por culpa de esos labios que tanto le costaba dejar de contemplar.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– N-Nada, Senpai. – negó nerviosamente con las manos – Mira, ya casi estamos abajo.

Apenas Souichi notó que estaban en tierra, sintió una especie de nudo en la garganta y no comprendió por qué. Antes de poder reflexionar a detalle, ya debían descender de la noria. Tetsuhiro tomó su mano con intención de ayudarlo a bajar, y ese simple roce hizo que añorara regresar en el tiempo para repetir esa hermosa experiencia en las alturas con el hombre de sus sueños.

Pero ya era tarde.

El mágico momento había terminado y el silencio compartido no hizo más que confirmarlo.

* * *

Definitivamente, la siguiente actividad sería la que Souichi más disfrutaría esa noche. Una reserva los esperaba en un restaurante peruano de nombre Incameshi. Ambos científicos eran fanáticos de probar nuevas comidas cada vez que tenían la oportunidad; en consecuencia, el primero de ellos había estado investigando en diversas páginas web qué gastronomía sería del agrado de su Senpai, hasta que se topó con dicho restaurante y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dispuso a hacer una reservación. De hecho, la presente cita era la ocasión ideal para invitarlo a disfrutar de un exquisito banquete nocturno.

El amable camarero los llevó hasta su mesa ubicada en la parte externa, ya que, secretamente, Tetsuhiro siempre había tenido la fantasía de una cena romántica bajo la luna. Una vez instalados, ordenaron sus respectivos platillos: un exquisito lomo saltado y un delicioso ají de gallina, acompañados de un pisco sour y una algarrobina para beber.

– Espero que no te moleste que te haya traído aquí. ¿Te sorprendí?

– A ver, si consideramos que ya lo había leído en tu maldita libreta, pues, no, no me sorprendiste. Ah, y precisamente porque se trata de comida es que no la taché. Es más, creo que es la única actividad que me gustará de este día. – confesó con irónica honestidad.

– Me lo imaginé. – aseveró fingiendo enojo.

Ciertamente, para él, sería difícil elegir la mejor memoria de esa extraordinaria cita, puesto que cada una había sido más preciada que la anterior. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante en el que el único amor de su vida se encontraba frente a él con aquella expresión de ensueño, podía sentir que todo lo que había vivido hasta ese día, por más doloroso y trágico que fuera, bien valía la pena.

Tetsuhiro llevó la mirada al cielo solo para descubrir el vasto firmamento adornado por millones de estrellas. Enseguida, posó la vista sobre el semblante de su Senpai, quien ahora engullía animadamente su apetecible cena. Ser testigo de esa disimulada y cautivadora sonrisa, que únicamente mostraba cuando estaba con su familia o cuando saboreaba una comida de su agrado, era su exclusivo privilegio. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos miel y, al mismo tiempo, bañaba su pálida piel y su larga cabellera. El chico quedose encandilado contemplando al ser que, ahora más que nunca, le quitaba el aliento. Era tan…, tan…

– Perfecto…

– Tienes razón, Morinaga, este platillo está perfecto.

El aludido parpadeó varias veces sin captar del todo lo que había dicho Souichi; pasados unos pocos segundos, sonrió para sí mismo al percatarse de la tierna confusión. Agitó la cabeza para terminar de despertar de su ensoñación y levantó su copa muy en alto, invitando al hombre de enfrente a imitarlo.

– Senpai, ¿te parece si brindamos?

– ¿Eh? Oh, oh, claro. A ver… Yo brindo para que sigan los éxitos académicos, tanto tuyos como míos.

– Gracias, Senpai. ¡Y yo brindaré por nuestra relación!

– Morinaga, no te pases de listo. – sentenció en tono amenazador.

– Lo sé, solo bromeaba. – lloriqueó fingiendo un puchero.

El fresco aire primaveral agitó sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo en que sus cuerpos se estremecían ligeramente a causa de la brisa serena. Sus miradas se conectaron en una de esas tantas que, entre ellos, valían y expresaban más que mil palabras.

– Senpai, esta noche quiero que brindemos también para que, pase lo que pase de aquí en adelante, tengamos salud y felicidad.

– Vaya, eso suena muy bien.

El tintineo de ambas copas resonó en medio de la noche tibia como reafirmando su sincera petición. Souichi dejó su copa a un lado y siguió disfrutando de su cena, mientras que Tetsuhiro, dentro de su corazón colmado de amor, deseó algo mucho más profundo.

– _Y brindo para que este amor viva eternamente._

* * *

Tetsuhiro consideró un milagro que estuvieran justo en primavera, pues obviamente la última parada, como para cerrar con broche de oro su maravillosa cita, sería el famoso Tsuruma Koen, el parque más popular de Nagoya para contemplar las sakuras. Ciertamente, fue el lugar al que más reacio se encontraba Souichi a pisar, ya que era bien sabido que muchas parejas paseaban por ese sitio para contemplar las flores de sakura en esa cálida estación. Efectivamente, al observar de reojo al amo y señor de sus sentimientos, su corazón se afligió. Estaba pidiendo demasiado, ¿no es así? No soportaba ver el gesto de molestia de su Senpai; no resistía sentir su rechazo en cada una de las actividades que habían realizado a lo largo del día. No podía seguir arrastrándolo a sus infantiles fantasías por lo que, con todo el dolor de su alma herida, habló fingiendo una sonrisa.

– Senpai, si deseas, podemos retirarnos.

El detector de mentiras de Souichi se activó de inmediato. Estuvo a punto de decir "Sí, claro, larguémonos de aquí ahora mismo", pero la falsa sonrisa de Tetsuhiro movió algo en su interior. Sin lugar a dudas, su asistente era el peor de los chantajistas.

– Y-Ya estamos aquí, así que no interesa.

El chiquillo se sintió aliviado por las palabras sinceras y reconfortantes de su superior; tanto que, a partir de aquí, todo se tornó natural, como si estuvieran transitando una calle cualquiera sin ninguna restricción de por medio. Caminaban uno al lado del otro contemplando con asombro las bellísimas flores de cerezo. Verdaderamente era una de las más sublimes experiencias que recordarían en el futuro.

– ¿Ya habías venido aquí antes, Senpai?

– Una vez vine con Kanako y Matsuda-san.

– ¿Eh? No lo sabía.

– La verdad es que yo me quedé en una banca redactando un informe en la laptop mientras ellas paseaban.

– Qué típico de Senpai. – dijo divertido.

– Y… ¿tú? – preguntó con timidez, pero al instante se arrepintió por la posible respuesta.

– No, es mi primera vez aquí.

A pesar de que dicha contestación lo intrigó, no creyó conveniente hacer más preguntas. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, se encontraron con parejas alrededor que lucían felices y enamoradas, como si se encontraran en su propio mundo de fantasía. Tetsuhiro no podía evitar observarlos con un poco de envidia y nostalgia al sentir que eran la única _pareja_ que no encajaba del todo en aquel escenario tan hermoso creado para olvidarse de la realidad e ingresar a un lugar en el que todo sobra y nada falta, mientras estés con la persona que más amas.

Estaban tan absortos en el paisaje que, sin darse cuenta, sus dedos rozaron de casualidad. Los de Souichi estaban un poco fríos y saltó cuando sintió el efímero pero cálido toque de los dedos ajenos. Del mismo modo, el menor lo miró con sorpresa y, al notar su sonrojo, se detuvo súbitamente con unas ganas feroces de tomar su mano y no soltarla jamás. ¿Se enojaría su Senpai si rompía la promesa con ese pequeño gesto? Probablemente sí, y lo que menos deseaba esa noche era perder su confianza de nuevo; así que prefirió sacrificarse y callar lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos. Haría lo que fuere por el bienestar y la felicidad de esa persona llamada Tatsumi Souichi.

– ¿S-Sucede algo?

– No, Senpai, solo iba a decirte que ya deberíamos ir a casa.

– Tienes razón, ya es tarde.

– Regresemos entonces.

El camino a casa fue pausado y silencioso. Aunque cada cual tenía pensamientos distintos en la mente, al final estos siempre estaban conectados a todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. La noche se había tornado un tanto fría, pero la luna brillaba intensamente como marcando el derrotero que solo ellos debían recorrer por capricho del destino.

Ya una vez dentro de la seguridad de su hogar, el menor tuvo el atrevimiento de pedirle una foto de recuerdo para inmortalizar ese tan asombroso día. El chico de larga cabellera torció la mirada y, entre bramidos, se vio obligado a darle un coscorrón demasiado suave para su gusto.

– No te emociones, idiota. Sabes que no me gustan las fotos y menos de esa clase.

– Vamos, Senpai, es solamente para recordar que el día de hoy fue especial. – rogó acariciando la zona afectada.

Ahí iba otra vez el descarado chantajista. Souichi notaba, con irónica amargura, que cada vez accedía más y más a los caprichos de su mejor amigo, y aquella _cita_ era la prueba irrefutable de su inusual condescendencia. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba cediendo? Pasaron unos cuantos segundos interminables para el chiquillo de ojos verdes antes de que el otro hombre se dejara caer en el sofá como muestra muda de su aceptación. Y, como era de esperarse, el resultado final fue un rostro feliz al lado de uno amargado, registrados en el _smartphone_ del más joven.

– Pobre de ti que alguien más la vea. – advirtió amenazador.

– Te juro que haré como con la foto con HoneyGreen y la tendré en mi habitación. Eh, Senpai, ¿puedo pedirte una última cosa?

El iracundo tirano estuvo a punto de gritar "¡¿Otra más?!", pero se sentía un poco extraño al escuchar el tono de voz de Tetsuhiro, entre suplicante y esperanzado. Eso sí, se juró a sí mismo, internamente, que nunca más se dejaría convencer para realizar cosas vergonzosas como las de aquel día. Por eso mismo, pensó que ya ninguna petición que viniera de él sería peor que todas las que ya había aceptado a regañadientes.

Qué equivocado estaba.

– ¿Dormirías conmigo esta noche?

Y se juró también que, al día siguiente a primera hora, buscaría al profesor que había corregido el examen de Morinaga Tetsuhiro para darle una buena paliza.

* * *

– Senpai, muchas gracias.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

– Por haberme regalado el mejor día de mi vida.

Como de costumbre, Souichi esquivó la mirada, agradeciendo que la obscuridad de la habitación impidiera que se distinguiesen sus mejillas ruborizadas. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo responder a una confesión tan directa y sincera. Quería golpear a su amigo por ser tan cursi, pero sus fuerzas se habían ido muy lejos y amenazaban con no regresar, por lo menos, esa noche. Su carácter indomable corría grave peligro cuando estaba junto a él.

– Creo que ya es medianoche, Senpai. Nuestra cita ha terminado. Si deseas, puedes volver a tu habitación.

El tirano se sintió un poco decepcionado al escuchar esas palabras, sobre todo porque el tono en que las había pronunciado su compañero era muy melancólico. Se sentía como un maldito ingrato al recordar que, en algunos pasajes de la supuesta cita, había lanzado comentarios nada bonitos. A pesar de ser simplemente reacciones típicas de su naturaleza tímida y vergonzosa, por ratos la expresión del muchachito se había llenado de tristeza. Debía ser cuidadoso con lo que diría a continuación o echaría a perder lo que habían construido con tanto esfuerzo en esos cinco años.

– N-No tiene importancia. – titubeó avergonzado – Después de todo, mañana es domingo y no hay mucho que hacer.

¿Por qué eso sonaba muy parecido a un pretexto para quedarse? Intentó distinguir, en medio de la penumbra, la reacción de Tetsuhiro ante su respuesta; aunque no era necesario ser adivino para saber que una bella sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro juvenil. Era evidente que estaba muy feliz sabiendo que su Senpai dormiría a su lado esa noche; sin embargo, lo que lo hacía mucho más dichoso era que Souichi estuviera confiando plenamente en él y creyendo en su promesa hasta el punto de dormir en la misma cama sin ningún temor.

– Senpai, ¿sabes qué es lo que me parece maravilloso?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Que en este preciso instante no quiera hacer nada más que estar así contigo.

Ah, ¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo ese mocoso malcriado? Cuando soltaba ese tipo de frases melosas, luchaba contra sus ganas de enfadarse, de golpearlo o al menos de exigirle que se detuviera. Sin embargo, en ese momento, su corazón estaba haciendo todo un escándalo para silenciar a su cerebro.

– Esta cita fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado después de conocerte.

Tetsuhiro se acercó un poco más hacia él para envolverlo entre sus brazos; no lo hizo de manera posesiva, sino de una forma tan tierna que automáticamente su cuerpo se amoldó al contrario como si fueran piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas. La frente del tirano quedó a la altura de su cuello y, por un segundo, este deseó sumergirse en la calidez que seguramente ese pecho irradiaba por montones. Su parte racional se lo impidió, mas su subconsciente rogó que el chiquillo tomara, como siempre, la iniciativa de atraerlo un poco más, solo un poquito más…

– Senpai, ¿te divertiste?

– ¿E-Eh?

– Quiero saber si te divertiste hoy.

¿Diversión? ¿Qué significaba exactamente esa palabra?

Repasando en su mente todo lo que habían hecho desde la mañana, se percató de que cada situación había sido más embarazosa que la anterior: el cine, el parque de diversiones, la cena bajo la luna, el paseo por el parque de sakuras… Las horas habían pasado tan velozmente que en un momento hasta se molestó con las agujas del reloj por correr tan deprisa. Claro que ni su propio yo interno lo admitiría.

– N-No estuvo mal.

La simple respuesta le causó un sonrojo más intenso que el que ya experimentaba por el hecho de estar aprisionado entre unos cálidos brazos. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para comprobar en qué grado habían afectado sus palabras al jovencito.

– ¿Morinaga?

Su respiración estable le hizo entender que acababa de quedarse dormido. Tantas emociones lo habían hecho tan feliz que el sueño lo había vencido por más que batallase contra este para seguir disfrutando de ese pequeño momento tan íntimo. ¿Habría escuchado su respuesta? Esperaba que sí, pues al amanecer, no se sentiría capaz de hablar más del tema.

Cuando tuvo la certeza de que estaba bien dormido, se atrevió a alzar la mano para tocar su mejilla que se sentía tibia al tacto. De pronto, notó cierta humedad en el camino. Ese chiquillo sí que era un tonto. En el más profundo silencio, secó la gota de agua salada con el pulgar, mientras aspiraba el olor natural de Tetsuhiro que quedaría impregnado también en sus ropas.

Recapitulando un poco, parecía irónico que ambos hubieran tenido su primera cita de verdad; no como amigos ni compañeros de piso ni mucho menos como simples senpai y kouhai, sino como algo más que no conseguía comprender del todo. No obstante, a estas alturas, ni siquiera su lado más tsundere podría negar lo natural que se había sentido ese tiempo juntos creando preciadas memorias que compartirían en secreto para siempre.

Sus cavilaciones empezaron a ceder ante el agotamiento y, antes de caer en el sueño profundo, pasó por su mente un pensamiento ya inconsciente que, desde luego, no recordaría cuando arribara la mañana.

– _Me pregunto cuándo será el próximo examen de Morinaga…_

* * *

Jane is finally back!

Lo lamento, sé que ha pasado año y medio desde la última actualización, pero no había podido publicar por diversas razones. Awww, sí que extrañaba mis bellos experimentos y este, en particular, lo tenía planeado desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Todos sabemos que Morinaga es un chico muy inteligente y estudioso, así que aproveché para crear una situación de una "cita" entre nuestros chicos, una muy especial. ¡Hasta los hice probar comida peruana! Sin querer, algunos acontecimientos coincidieron con los de los últimos capítulos del manga y eso me hizo demasiado feliz. Realmente espero que este experimento los haya hecho suspirar como a mí mientras lo redactaba.

Ahora, bien, ¿qué creen? En efecto, ¡hemos llegado, nada más y nada menos, que a los 10 experimentos! Y eso, obviamente, merece una celebración. Desearía que me dijeran cuál o cuáles han sido sus experimentos favoritos hasta el momento y, dependiendo del resultado, quizá prepare una pequeña sorpresa. Gracias de antemano a los que se animen a participar.

Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad con sus seres queridos y les deseo un excelente Año Nuevo lleno de amor, salud, felicidad y éxitos.

¡Hasta el próximo experimento que sería el primero del año 2018!

じゃねぇ❣

 ****Jane Ko****


End file.
